You Can't Choose Love
by 93flwerfly
Summary: Sam Evans is one of most popular guys at McKinley. But will a situation risk his status? Will he take on a bet that might change his life and make him fall in love with his target? Rated M for like ONE chapter! The rest is rated T. Trust me!
1. Revelation

**SAM'S POV**

Being Sam Evans is not that hard, its rewarding actually. Everyone knows you, teachers respect you, and you take no crap from no one. Being on top is where I am, and I am not going anywhere. I mean, being football captain, class president and dating one of most popular and beautiful girls in school, boosts up my street credit and gives me a chance to see the fear in the eyes of those losers from Glee Club; every time I walk down the hall. It hilarious, watching the gay kid cover his face with his fedora, when I had a slushie in my hands, I planned to throw it at someone, but it wasn't him. The Asian girl hid her face into her locker as I passed her; again it wasn't meant for her.

As I turned around the corner I found my target; she walking down the hall, holding some sheet music and with some books in her hands. I stopped right in front of her as she gave me fearful eyes as I just smiled deviously at her. She squinted her eyes as I threw the grape slushie at her. Gasping at how cold it was, she dropped her books and her sheet music as she removed the residue of slushie from her face. I walked towards her ear and whispered.

"Don't eat all of it, we won't want you to gain weight. Goodbye Aretha." I kissed her cheek as she pushed me away and I just grinned at her.

* * *

><p><strong>MERCEDES POV<strong>

I started to feel the pain and sting of the slushie penetrate my brain and make it's way up my nose. Gasping in and out, I was left by the idiot and malicious Sam Evans, soaking wet and yet still he has the balls to kiss me cynically. I hate despise him with such a passion. Kurt and Tina approached me as they took me into the girl's bathroom and started cleaning me off.

"I just don't understand what the hell his problem is?" Kurt started nodding in disapproval and wiped my cheek gently with paper towels.

"We are in Glee Club Mercedes, slushies are like air for us. If we aren't getting one, we die. Its just the road we chose." Before I could speak someone slammed the bathroom stall open and we saw Sam Evan's significant other come out giving us a death glare.

I rolled my eyes and turned around trying to ignore her and finish cleaning myself off. But I guess, she didn't want to ignore me.

"Well, I see you got your morning dose. Don't clean yourself up just yet, I suspect Puckerman might give you another one later on during the day." I looked at her from the mirror reflection.

"Are you done Quinn?" Quinn eyed me head to toe and walked away pushing Tina out of the way. As soon as she left the bathroom I threw my book at the door, I lowered my head and started sobbing quietly.

"I can't stand them. I hate them!"

* * *

><p><strong>SAM POV'S<strong>

I saw my beautiful girlfriend come out of the girl's bathroom and come towards me with her signature deviant smile. I grabbed her hips and pulled her towards me for a kiss. Parting my lips from hers, we both turned to see Aretha, Kurt and Tina come out of the bathroom. All of a sudden, Quinn started sobbing. I grabbed her chin, pulling her head up to see her face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Quinn started wiping her tears that were falling down her face.

"It's that damn black girl, she was so mean to me. She was yelling at me in the bathroom. She's such a monster." I was beyond pissed, I looked at I saw the trio of losers start walking away. I gently moved Quinn to the side and started marching towards them, mostly Aretha.

I grabbed her arm and snatched her away from Kurt and Tina; she started hitting me on my arm as I pulled her aside.

"Let go of me! What the hell is your problem?" I huffed with anger and flicked her chin with my hand and she was about to slap me when I stopped her hand just in time.

"You do not speak, make eye contact or even breath the same air as my girlfriend you understand that? If I here you yell at Quinn again, I'll-" She interrupted me by pushing me which made me release my grip on her arm.

"Stay away from me. You are nothing but a sad, pathetic and lost boy. As for Quinn, she's lying." I chuckled and grabbed her arm, pulling her near me leaving inches between us.

"You are nothing but fat, pathetic, loser. It's sad that you think you're tough and a 'diva,' but you have a weakness. Everyone does, stop being a poser Aretha." I saw her eyes start to fill up with tears, I never noticed how light brown they were up close.

"Poser? Why don't you tell everyone in this school, that you play guitar and sing in the choir room Friday's afterschool? You can't even admit who you really are Sam. You're the one who is pathetic." My eyes opened wide as she pulled her arm away from my grip and removed the tears from her eyes. She knew my secret, something I had never told anyone. She was my enemy and she knew my weakness. I saw as she turned away as she headed off with Kurt and Tina.

* * *

><p><strong>MERCEDES' POV<strong>

I started rubbing the bruise Sam had left on my arm; he was an animal. Always picked on the weak, every since he arrived at this school, he has nothing but humiliate everyone in Glee Club. Me being co-captains along with Rachel; we were the jocks main targets. We all got our own "slushie jock." Rachel got Finn, Kurt got Karofsky, Tina got Azimio and I got Sam. Glee club was more than an underdog club; it was a way to express each other through song. Where we can share our most intimate feelings, where we can be free and happy.

"Okay class, I am going to split you up into partners for this worksheet." I had forgotten I was in history class, and I moved the sleeve of my shirt down and looked up at the teacher.

"Santana with Finn, Noah with Azimio, Karofsky with Quinn." After splitting most of the class up, I was waiting for my name to be called.

"Mercedes with Sam." You have got to be kidding me? I could barely handle being in the same class as me, now I have to work with him. I exhaled sharply, and as everyone started walking to their partners; I stood up and walked towards the teacher.

"Um, Miss Fear; is there any chance I can switch partners. Or I can work alone; I don't mind. I just seriously don't want to work with the partner you assigned me." I felt a presence behind me and I knew it belong to none other than Sam Evans. My teacher gave me a "sorry" look and I slowly turned around to find an annoyed Sam.

"Believe me, this isn't is a dream for me either, let's just get this over with." He started walking towards a table in the far end of the classroom. We sat across from each other as we flipped through our history book and started working on our assignment.

"The formal declaration of independence had made it necessary for the states to form some type of central authority-" I saw Sam was eyeing his girlfriend from across the room. I turned around as she blew him a kiss. Turning back around, I snapped my fingers in front of him to get his attention.

"Hello? You can flirt with your girlfriend another time, we have an assignment to do." Sam snickered as I rolled my eyes and continued reading until he closed my book before I could continue.

"What is your problem?" We stayed gazing at each other for what seemed forever, until he broke the silence.

"You annoy me. It's exhausting to look at you. You are a girl, you have no sense of style, and you're hair looks like crap. Ever heard of make-up and a little thing called fruits and vegetables? Yeah you should be writing this down, I'm trying to help you." I have had it! I wasn't going to take his crap anymore. I stood up from my chair and caused a scene.

"You can go suck a fuck!" Everyone started staring as I heard my teacher yell my name. Sam thought it was hilarious, he started laughing.

"And how does one suck a fuck? You're pathetic!" Now I heard the teacher yell his name. I grabbed is folder and threw it across the desk and onto the floor. I left running and ignoring my teachers screaming my name. I was tired of Sam Evans and I was tired of everyone.

I ran to my locker and started bawling as I opened my locker. I covered my hands as I hid my face inside my locker. I took deep breath, still having my mini break down; when someone slammed my locker closed. I turned to see Sam Evans, with eyes livid and his hands across his chest.

"Stay away from me. What more do you want? I'm probably going to get suspended, all because you can't manage to leave me alone. What do you want from me?" He then did a gesture I never thought Sam Evans would do.

"I want you to help me, with my singing."

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! SAM EVANS AS A BAD BOY! OOOHH! I DECIDED TO PUT ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES ON HOLD, AND WRITE THIS ONE INSTEAD!<strong>


	2. Help

**MERCEDES' POV**

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. I didn't know how to react. For starters Sam Evans is holding my hand, second he's holding my hand and lastly, he's holding my hand! But I knew something was up, I snatched back my hand from his grip as I ignored him, opening my locker again as I started taking books out of my locker.

"Why haven't you said anything?" I scoffed and faced him with the most insulted look on my face.

"You can go to hell!" I closed my locker and started walking away from him that is, until he stood in front of me.

"Please, I need your help. Word around school is that you got a voice Aretha." I nodded my head in disapproval and stared at him.

"Okay first of all, my name isn't Aretha; it's Mercedes. Second of all; if pulling me, hurting me and insulting me is your way of asking for help then I really don't want to help you." It seemed like he had ignored everything I said, but I was surprised.

"What's the third?" I sighed and I knew inside that the third thing I was going to say was going to bring a wave of cockiness across his face.

"You don't need my help, you have an incredible voice. I usually practice Thursday's afterschool, but I needed to get some sheet music out of the choir room; that's when I heard you." Sam smirked and looked around to see if anyone was coming, then he leaned forward.

"Meet me in the choir room afterschool, you don't have Glee Club practice. I have a song I want to sing to Quinn, as my coming out song; not like that. I want to sing to her so she can finally know my secret." He was being suspicious; first of all, he knows the Glee Club's schedule?

"Wait, how do you know we don't have practice today?" He couldn't think of an answer, he was hesitant at first.

"Well, I sometimes walk by and stand outside the door and hear all the dumb things the teacher in the jerry curls says. After that, I hear some people sing, and they're quite good." I laughed softly at his description of Mr. Shue; but most importantly he was hiding who he truly was.

"Sam, if you like singing then why don't you join Glee Club?" He chuckled and turned back around to see if anyone was coming.

"My reputation Are…I mean Mercedes. I care about my reputation a lot and I if I join Glee Club then everything goes down the toilet." I guffawed at him and then started walking away from him, that is until he grabbed my arm; gently this time.

"Please? I just need you to be there for your approval. I want to be the best." I pulled my arm back from his grip and fixed my shirt.

"Since when does football captain; Sam Evans need a loser like me to make him feel like the best. Go and suck a fuck!" I turned around and started going to the cafeteria once I heard the bell of dismissal go off.

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

I saw her turn the hallway corner as I felt an arm around my waist, turning around I saw Quinn smiling at me.

"Come on, let's go to lunch." I agreed smiling back, as we headed to the cafeteria. As he walked around the hallway, I saw Mercedes talking to Shane Tinsley. He had his hand against some lockers as she had her back against them and staring up at him. I didn't how to call it, but a wave of jealously came over me. Which is absolutely impossible because I don't even like Mercedes; I mean I have a girlfriend.

I kept my eyes on them, as Mercedes turned to see me but way she moved her eyes took my breath away. I saw her big brown eyes for a second then they moved away from mine and back up to Shane. Passing them, I couldn't help but turn around and eye them suspiciously; I didn't know what came over me.

Sitting at our usual table, I couldn't help but notice Mercedes walk in the cafeteria with a big smile on her face as she sat with Kurt, Tina and Artie. Something in me wanted to know what Shane told her, why did he make her smile so big. Because whether I like to admit it or not, her smile was beautiful. Puck walked passed our table and started heading towards Mercedes. Crap! Before I could stand up and stop him, the damage had already been done. Mercedes was not covered in red slushie and gasping in and out from the impact if the slushie. Kurt, Tina and Artie got bits of slushie on their clothes, but Mercedes was hit with the worst.

She squinted her eyes since residue was getting in her eyes then she looked up to me. I didn't know what to say, she just nodded her head in disapproval as she walked away from her table and out of the cafeteria. Quinn started giggling under her breath after she saw what had happened to Mercedes. I excused myself to go to the bathroom, when really I wanted to know if she was okay.

I marched into the girl's bathroom as she screamed from fright as I approached her, she practically naked. She grabbed her shirt as she covered her chest and hide her bra. She surprised me, I didn't know she had a body under all those piles of clothes.

"What are you doing here? Go away!" I started walking towards her when she placed her hands in front of me, preventing me from getting any closer.

"Stop! Please, I don't have the strength for another slushie, or another insult or everything that you normally do to me. I want to clean myself off and then change into my spear clothes." She dropped her hands and resumed cleaning herself off. I grabbed so paper towels and grabbed her arm and started cleaning off her neck and chin. I took her shirt and placed it on top of the sink counter, I was now in front of a Mercedes who wearing nothing but a bra. I started gazing into her eyes as I continue to clean her off.

"What are you doing?" She stayed mesmerized as I started cleaning her off with the paper towel. Without breaking eye contact once, I grabbed her arm, and stroked the paper towel across, lightly stroking her arms. Then I did the same thing to her other arm. I moved my hands down the sides of her stomach. Her breathing hitched as she felt my cold hands touch her warm body. I started cleaning off residue from her sides. Moving up from the sides of her stomach to her bra as some excess was near her breasts. I broke eye contact with her to clean off her chest; what a beautiful sight I was watching. I switched my eyes back on hers and moved from her chest back up to her chin then the other side of her face. Her eyes were inches from my face and I saw how they glowed. She grabbed the paper towel from my hands and pushed me away.

"Thanks, but I could have cleaned myself off, I didn't need your help." I laughed softly as she started putting on her shirt back on.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it, I got to admit it was pretty hot." She swapped her head towards me and threw a dirty paper towel that had slushie residue on it.

"Leave me alone!" I turned away and started heading towards the door when I turned around to ask her something when I saw she was taking her pants off. Her back was towards me so she didn't notice I was staring at her. She had black panties and rhinestones sewed on them. She bend over and I saw she had a tattoo on her back, I was very surprised; she didn't seem like the type to get a tattoo. I tripped on the paper towel she threw at me and that was on the floor. Mercedes turned around and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What the fuck! Get the hell out! Oh my god!" She pulled her pants from the floor and covered herself.

"Miss Mercedes, I didn't know you had a tattoo. What does GSAF mean?" She huffed with anger and started giving me a death glare before she screamed at me.

"Go suck a fuck!" She threw her shoe at me, ducking; I took that as my cue to leave. I ran out of the girl's bathroom, and headed back towards the cafeteria. Mercedes' half naked body was all I could think of the entire day. Which is weird because I don't like her, I love Quinn and she's my girlfriend, I should be having sex fantasies with Quinn not Mercedes.

* * *

><p><strong>YOU CANT CHOOSE LOVE SAM! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE BATHROOM SCENE! I'M GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT!<strong>


	3. Hot Duet

**MERCEDES' POV**

Sam Evans had seen me naked well, half naked. I didn't know what to do, he was so close to me, he was touching me body and I couldn't help but get butterflies inside my stomach. But then I started coming into reality and i stopped myself from being taken aback by his gorgeous green eyes. He's Sam Evans, the most loathsome, cruel and hateful person I had ever met. He was the cause of everything bad that happened in my life. He gets by school with his looks and his stupid charm that even worked on me.

Afterschool finally came and I couldn't wait to finally get home after one of the most chaotic days of my life. The hallways died down and I was the only one walking through the halls that is, until someone grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the choir room. Sam had been the one who pulled me inside, closing the door behind us.

"Sam, can't you just leave me alone?" Sam closed the blinds the door had and turned to face me. He grabbed a guitar that was next to a stand and strapped it around him.

"I want to sing a song, I was wondering if you would like to sing with me?" He was not asking me this, he must have been joking, but the look in his eyes showed hope, wanting and excitement.

"You mean a Duet? You want to sing a duet with me?" He laughed softly as he nodded in approval. I sighed and placed my hands on hips.

"What song do you have in mind?" Sam's eyes shot up wide and I could see he was screaming inside.

"How about a personal favorite of mine? Human Nature by Michael Jackson." The boy liked Michael Jackson? And he liked one of my favorite songs? Wow, who knew Sam was getting on my good side. He took a deep breath and started playing his guitar. He nodded to me, as I started signing the first verse.

**[Mercedes]**

Looking out across the night-time

The city winks a sleepless eye

Hear his voice shake my window

Sweet seducing sighs

**Sam started smiling at me; he began walking towards me as he began to sing.**

**[Sam]**

Get me out into the night-time

Four walls won't hold me tonight

If this town is just an apple

Then let me take a bite

**He had an amazing voice, it sounded angelic and pure. But his personality was the opposite of it.**

**[Both]**

If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature

Why, why does he do me that way?

If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature

Why, why does he do me that way?

**He came towards me, swaying his hips; well at least trying to; he nudged me with his shoulder. **

**[Sam]**

Reaching out to touch a stranger

**[Both]**

Electric eyes are everywhere

**[Sam]**

See that girl, she knows I'm watching

She likes the way I stare

**Sam started circling around me, followed by bumping hips with me. **

**[Both]**

If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature

Why, why does he do me that way?

If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature

Why, why does he do me that way?

I like livin' this way, I like lovin' this way

**[Mercedes]**

Looking out across the morning

The city's heart begins to beat

**It was my turn to circle around him as he played his guitar; I touched his shoulder.**

Reaching out, I touch his shoulder

I'm dreaming of the street

**[Both]**

If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature

Why, why does he do me that way?

If they say, why, why? Ooh, tell 'em

Why, why does he do me that way?

**We were now inches from each other as we sang the last verse. **

I like livin' this way, I like lovin' this way

Why, why. Tell that is human nature. Why?

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

I felt her breath on my face; I felt her heart beat against my chest. I felt her body shiver pressed against mine. I took off my guitar and I placed my hand on her cheek. I started caressing her as I felt the urgent need to kiss her. My head was saying no, but my heart was screaming Hell yes! We stayed watching each other as I started moving my other hand under shirt. She gasped lightly as I moved my hand slowly up from her stomach to her chest. I placed my hand on her breast, as I saw Mercedes close her eyes and let out a satisfy sigh. I moved my hand that was on her cheek and pulled her shirt off, exposing her bra and chest.

I then took off my shirt and threw it on the floor. We stayed gazing at our half naked bodies; she then moved her hands back and I noticed she was unbuttoning her bra. I heard a snap and I saw her bra land on the floor. I felt the strange need to feel her breast against my chest. I grabbed her hips and hugged her, feeling her shake against me and how hard her nipples got once she felt my warm body.

How did a simple duet turn out to result us half naked and pressed against each other. But I knew something; I wanted her. I wanted to feel her; I wanted her to scream my name. I wanted her feel every inch of satisfaction as I thrust inside her. Our bodies took control of us, she pushed me into a room inside the choir room, where they held some of the instruments.

Closing the door, she started unbuttoning my pants. Once completely off, leaving nothing on, I started taking off her pants. Completely naked, I placed her gently on the floor of the room. I grabbed an "emergency" condom from the pockets of my pants. Ripping it open, I placed it over my dick. I slowly started moving on top of her, she grabbed me pulling down to her even faster. I moved inside of her, as she arched her back with pleasure. She pressed her nails into my back as I began thrusting inside of her at a steady pace. Mercedes started gasping and moaning, as I couldn't help but do so myself. She wrapped her legs around my hips as I started pacing quicker and I felt her tremble inside me. I started kissing her neck as she started tugging my hair with force, which drove me crazy. I wanted her to scream my name; I started moving faster and faster inside her as I saw she started stuttering my name.

"S...s…sa…sa!" That wasn't going to cut it, I wanted her to scream my name. I stayed with my fast movements as I felt her walls clench around my groin. She was coming, and I needed her to scream my name.

"Sa…I'm coming! Oh god! Faster! Faster!" I started gasping and panting as i felt her nails almost penetrate the skin on my back and how she tugged my hair was making me come as well.

"Mercedes! Scream my name! I want you to hear you scream my name! I need it!" Mercedes arched her back as I saw her breast bounce nonstop. I moved down and started planting small kisses on them.

"I'm almost there! I can feel it!" She still hadn't said my name, it was now me who was digging my nails into her skin.

"Scream my name!" She nodded as she closed her eyes and started panting louder and louder.

"Oh my god! Harder! Harder! Sam! Oh! Sam! Sam! Sam!" I chuckled as a wave of victory came over me. She screamed my name, I felt the orgasm hit us, I let out a loud groan as I rested my body against hers. I took off the used condom and threw it in a trashcan near the door. I looked to see her hair damp and patted against her face. She still had her eyes closed, but not for long once I started kissing her breasts. Then I moved my lips to her shoulders, up her neck to the side of her chin and then finally her lips.

Her lips were glorious; I felt her tongue swirl inside my mouth. She tasted like heaven. I started kissing her passionately. We parted for air as we started panting; I moved my lips to her neck and then her ear; which made her giggle.

I finally rested my head against her chest and she stayed brushing my hair with her hands. Lying naked on the floor and I just had sex with one the girls I had least expected. Mercedes Jones. Mercedes Jones was my first, and I was hers.

* * *

><p><strong>MERCEDES' POV<strong>

I never felt more desirable before. Sam Evans and I just had sex in the choir and it was magical and totally satisfying. I still feel his groin inside me; I'm still trembling from how he moved inside me. I got tingles and I felt my body let go and free. Sam was my first and I was his. Suddenly, I started feeling nothing but guilt, once he started trailing kisses from my chest down to my stomach and he didn't get pass my thigh because I stopped him.

"Sam don't! Just, stop kissing me. Stop!" He saw how I started covering my body with my clothes. He snatched my clothes away from my hands and crawled towards me, placing my cheeks between his hands.

"Why hide your body darling? You're beautiful." He was about to kiss me, when I pushed him away and I stood up from the floor and started dressing. He moved up, and tried stopping me as he grabbed my arms. I tried fighting him off, I kept hitting him, but he didn't budge and pulled me into a warm embrace. Tears started coming down my face as he caressed my back and planted kisses on my forehead.

"I can't believe that happened! I let you touch me, I let you kiss me, I let you make me feel good. Now you're going to tell everyone that you took my virginity!" He moved my head up to meet his eyes and he nodded in disapproval.

"No, I would never do that. You took my virginity too remember? I couldn't never hurt you like that Mercedes. We marked each other in here. You're mine now Jones." He placed my hand on his chest.

"But you're dating Quinn, what about your reputation? Doesn't that mean a lot to you?" He shrugged careless and kissed my nose.

"Give me a week, after that, I'm prepared to drop everything even my social status for you." I couldn't believe this was happening. Was Sam Evans changing for me?

"Am I really worth losing your street credit at this school? I mean, I'm nobody; I'm a loser." His lips crushed me before I could answer. He pulled me close to him as I wrapped my hands around his neck. Parting our lips he whispered in my ear.

"You're _my_ loser! No one else's, not even Shane Tinsley. You belong to me and only me." He started kissing my neck as I couldn't help but bit my lip with desire.

"How about round two?" He whispered in my ear and before I could protest, he hand me on the floor, with my legs spread and his mouth sucking on something that wasn't my lips, neck, or breasts; but something below my belly button. I started panting and shivering before I saw nothing but stars in my vision.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! DAMN! IS IT HOT IN HERE? LOL! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! I BET "HUMAN NATURE" WON'T EVER BE THE SAME FOR YOU GUYS! HUH?<strong>

PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT!


	4. Aftermath Reality

**OMG! I'm sorry guys! Im sorry i havent updating any of my stories! It's just that i had a lot of problems in my household that got in the way, SCHOOL! most importantly is the reason why i havent updating anything! But i'll start to every monday and fridays! I'm writing THE FINAL CHAPTER of my other story "A Love That Stays"! So, hopefully i'll get you emotionally ready for that! Anyway, here is the aftermath of what happened between Sam and Mercedes in the choir room! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes' POV<strong>

I have no idea how or when I arrived home after that incredible experience with Sam. All I could remember were stars; many of them and none directed me home. But what surprised me was that I wasn't alone. I was in my bedroom, naked under the covers and wrapped in Sam's arms. The sun was beaming through a window and hitting my face, and that was the reason I decided to look around at my surroundings. I nearly started freaking out as I opened my eyelids more to see if Sam was really with me or if it was an incredibly vivid dream. It wasn't, none of the actions Sam and I did were a dream. We were actually in my room, naked and wrapped around each other. That must have meant, that Sam and I had sex and I stupidly didn't stop him. Sam had taken something, extremely important to a girl. I kept mentally kicking myself as I remembered everything that went down yesterday.

I remembered our duet, which started rated G and ended up rated R. I remembered where we actually did it, in the equipment room inside the choir room. I remembered how he kissed me gently and promised me something I started to think he was lying about. Sam had changed in that moment, as together as we were, feeling our chests pressed against each other and our hearts beating fast; Sam had changed but then again I was feeling skeptical. No one can change in that amount of time, especially when they're getting laid. You can say anything in that moment and it's believable, because we were both vulnerable.

I shook his words, his kisses, and his caresses out of my head. Until what he told me yesterday results in being true, it would be best to forget what happen and keep our distances, because I don't believe him; not the same boy who has been tormenting me since school began. With Sam being asleep, I took that as a chance to change and hopefully check to see if my parents were home or if they were at a business trip. I moved Sam's arm that was wrapped around my shoulder and placed it on the side. I grabbed my purple leopard designed robe; covering my body with it, I jumped out of my bed and started heading towards my bedroom door. Slowly opening it, I stuck my head out to see or possibly hear my parents. Hearing nothing, and checking the time being a quarter till 8 o'clock, I started panicking and knew I had to get ready for school. I moved my head inside and accidently shutting the door hard, making a rough creaking noise; I ended up waking Sam.

I quickly turned around to see him wiping his eyes with the palms of his hands. He started stretching his arms and led out a loud yawn. Smacking his lips and still trying to open his eyelids entirely, he gave me a goofy grin. Sam stood up straight, leaning against the wall as he intertwined his fingers and placed them behind his head.

"Good morning beautiful." I took a deep breath and noticed his clothes on the floor. I still didn't know how we both ended in my room. I leaned down to retrieve his clothes; I looked up to see him biting his lips and then I noticed my robe wasn't covering a part of my cleavage. I dropped his boxers I had in my hand and immediately stood up covering my chest with my robe, and then I tied the strings across my stomach tightly.

"Why hide your body darling? You're beautiful." I rolled my eyes and tried not to let his southern accent and his repetition of words affect me. I started placing bits of hair that was covering my face behind my ears. I placed my arms across my chest and looked away from him as I spoke.

"You need to leave. I don't know how we got here-" Sam interrupted me before I could finish.

"You _do_ remember what happened yesterday don't you? In the choir room-" Now it was my turn to interrupt him, I didn't need to be reminded of what happened, I remembered it clearly.

"Yes, vividly. I still can't wrap my head around it. It seemed unreal, to you probably a joke. I can't believe I was stupid enough to lose my virginity to someone like you. Someone one who humiliates me, tosses slushies at me and most importantly who disses the one thing that has saved me from doing stupid things when no one seemed to care!" I was in tears, as Sam just stayed watching me with concerned eyes. I turned my body away from him this time, as I wiped the tears from my face. I cleared my throat and sighed sharply.

"You need to leave." Sam didn't say anything, until he sighed and lowered his head.

"I didn't know you hated me so much." I scoffed and curved to face him.

"So it took you a night of sex to figure out how much damage you caused me? You couldn't figure out why I my eyes were always red, why I spent every minute of every day singing and for that gained a reputation of a show choir freak? How I flinched with fear when you, Puck, Mike or Finn walked passed me? How you used me with something that I love just to get laid, only because your own girlfriend isn't putting out?" Halfway into my rampage, Sam got off my bed, dragging the bed sheets that were wrapped around his body; he made his way towards me.

"I didn't use you Mercedes. You mean a lot to me." He tried cupping my cheeks between his hands but I pushed his hands away.

"Sure, I mean a lot to you? You just met me; you don't know anything about me. I still don't know why I just gave in like that. Like I didn't respect myself, something like that should be kept for the right time, and I did it out carelessness." I didn't notice when Sam grabbed my hands and kissed them. I snatched them back and started walking towards my bedroom door once more. Holding it wide open, I gestured my hand to the outside of my room.

"Leave Sam. You're going to be late for school; you don't want to keep Quinn waiting." Sam's face was gloom as he nodded. He grabbed his clothes off the floor and placed them on his chest. With my bed sheets still covering his naked body he made his way out of my room and into my hallway bathroom. Once I heard the bathroom door close, I slammed my door shut and I broke down in tears. I covered my face with my hands as I fell to my knees and I leaned against the door. I cried and cried not caring if Sam heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I had to do something to prove to Mercedes that she meant more to me then she'd imagine. I still hadn't told her that I admired her, and her singing. I liked that no matter what we did to her, she seemed to shrug it off. I had never seen anyone with who was tough and didn't take crap from anyone, well besides Santana. But Mercedes was different than her; she was different than other girls. She was beautiful; she had an angel's voice and had a killer body. But she was more than just her body, she had this presence and this grace that took my breath away the first day I saw her. I picked on her; I humiliated her because that gave me an excuse to see her, to be in the same place as her. I wanted her and only her. Given the position and the rank the school decided to place her in, I had to give up on the one thing that I actually cared about.

This popularity thing at McKinley is twisted and downright wrong. If we were in my hometown, things would be reverse. But this wasn't like my hometown, and I needed to be with the "right" people to fit in into this school. But that duet I sang with Mercedes had completely changed my point of view on the Glee club, yes; I had heard certain people sing, and when I sang in the choir room I was alone. Singing with Mercedes and feeling the chemistry we placed into the song made me rethink everything in my life. The friendships, my choices and most importantly I started doubting the one thing other kids at the school would kill for: popularity.

I didn't place much interest into a topic that would be forgotten once we step out into the real world. I needed to find a way to be closer to her, to get to know her better. And frankly, I have never felt this way about a girl before. You can take away the feeling I have for Quinn, its nothing more than a publicity relationship, we both needed each other to earn street credit; so I don't know why I would still continue to be with her if I never actually liked her; I only liked her status. I finished putting my Captain America shirt on when I walked out of the bathroom and started heading towards Mercedes' bedroom.

Noticing it was closed, I knocked but I didn't get an answer. I knocked again and silence was all I got. I tried calling out her name and I finally received an answer.

"Just leave the bed sheets there, I'll pick them up later." Her voice sounded broken, so I became concerned. I dropped them beside her door, but I didn't have the intention in leaving until she spoke to me face to face.

"Mercedes, are you alright? Can I come in?" I leaned in and pressed my ear against the door, nearly falling when she opened the door without warning. I caught myself from falling in front of her, once I fixed my position I saw her eyes were blood-shot red.

"Mercedes, were you crying?" She raised her head high and tried to turn on the tough act but she didn't fool me.

"What are you still doing here? Leave Sam, please." Then I remembered something I had seen yesterday while I accidently saw her changing in the girl's bathroom.

"Can I ask you something?" Mercedes didn't say a word, so I took it upon myself to ask her my question before she'd get the chance to slam the door in my face.

"What does GSAF mean? Your tattoo I saw yesterday." She snickered and leaned towards me, moving her earlobe I saw another tattoo she had; this one was a music note.

"I have two tattoos, the music note and GSAF." I nodded, but I still wanted to know what it meant, so I asked my question again.

"So, what does it mean?" I saw Mercedes stiffen and place her arms across her chest.

"That's a bit personal, no one knows I have this tattoo, not even Kurt and he has been my friend my entire life. You are the only person who knows and has seen it, and I like to keep it that way." I stayed reading her; I saw her motions. She covered parts of her skin with her robe; she moved one hand to her neck as she stayed rubbing it.

"Since, I'm the only one who knows about it, shouldn't I at least _know_ what it means?" She laughed softly and sighed.

"No, I will never tell anyone what it means. So keep asking; just know I won't ever answer." Mercedes was about to close her door when I lightly pushed it, placing a small and quick peck on her lips. She was completely shocked as I smiled at her.

"See you at school." I winked at her as I headed downstairs. I walked out of her home and as I headed to the driveway I heard my name.

"Sam!" It was more of an intentionally loud whisper, coming from inside the house. I looked up to see Mercedes's body sticking out of the window and with my jacket in her hands. Mercedes threw my jacket towards me; as I caught it I blew her a kiss to thank her and she just rolled her eyes as she entered her room, leaving the window open. I walked to school with a huge grin on my face, but I still planned to win Mercedes over.

I was done with what my label was at McKinley because I didn't care anymore. Mercedes, being the thing I care about seems to be living like dirt under the fingernails of the popular kids. And as far as I'm concerned, I wasn't going to be living a lie anymore. Music, singing and performing is what I want to do, and if get a slushie thrown to my face every now and then; it will be worth it. Because Mercedes Jones is all I want, and I won't go down without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I hope you guys liked it! I will explain the meaning of her tattoo when the time is right, just know it's pretty hardcore! Anyway, i hope you guys liked Sam's determination in trying to win over his lady! Please Review! It means a lot!<strong>


	5. Encounter

**Mercedes' POV**

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at school, I slowly got out of my car. Closing the door, I rested my head on the window and started taking deep breaths.<p>

"You can do this. It's just school, nothing has changed." Except for the fact that I had slept with Sam Evans and he was still dating Quinn. I decided to wear something I never in my wildest dreams ever thought of wearing: a dress. It was a white with purple flowers all around. The straps of the dress were also purple and it showed a little bit of cleavage, no intention with that; it's just how it looks. My hair was long since I straightened it and I had put on a little bit of make-up. I turned around from leaning against the window; putting on my backpack on side of my shoulder I made my way towards McKinley; where I knew things would be different.

So far everything seemed normal, students walking down the hall; teachers talking amongst themselves. Everything seemed normal that is, until I was face to face with my other slushie jock, Puckerman. He was giving a sexy smirk and raising his eyebrows eyeing head to toe.

"Damn Aretha, you clean up good. How about I take you out for a spin, maybe see what's hiding underneath this little dress of yours." He lowered his hands and tried to touch me but I ended up pushing him away before he got the chance.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Get away from me!" Puck didn't take the hint and grabbed my hands tightly. He was hurting me and before I knew it, he pulled me into the janitors closet without knowing watching me and started kissing me. I started hitting him, but he didn't budge. Puck ripped one of the straps of my dress, which made me really angry. I punched his gut before he could get any further; he lost his breathe for a second and that was my chance to leave.

I ran out of the janitor's closet, out of breath, my hair a mess, and one the straps of my dress ripped.

"Mercedes!" I turned to see Sam running towards with the most worried eyes I had ever seen on him. He pulled me into him tightly, as he grabbed my face gently pushing my hair away from it. Sam noticed my dress strap was ripped and then cupped my face within his hands.

"Who did this to you? Mercy?" Our noses were touching as I placed my hands on top of his. The janitors closet door opened and Puck came out, touching his stomach. Sam looked up to see him, and then he released me from his soft grip. Sam turned to look at me, but I was beyond embarrassed to even look at him and then he stared back at Puck who didn't even notice our public display of affection.

Without blinking twice, Sam had grabbed Puck and slammed him against the lockers. The loud bang noise caused everyone near us to turn and see what was happening. I tried to make Sam release Puck and tried to avoid a fight, which could result in Sam being suspended.

"You fucking prick! I don't want you near her, do you understand me?" Puck groaned in pain as Sam slammed his body against the lockers again.

"Come on Sam, man it was a joke." I scoffed at Puck cynical words. Sam was beyond pissed; I had never seen him like this.

"Sam, come on. Just let him go. I'm fine." Sam turned his head away from Puck and his hard and cold eyes seemed to disappear and became soft and warm. I nodded in reassurance to try to convince him I was okay.

"See? She's fine! Now let me go!" Sam pushed again but released him instead of knocking him against the lockers. Puck pointed his index finger at Sam as he spoke.

"This isn't over. You got a whole lot of explaining to do Evans." Puck huffed in anger as he left us in the hallways and under the watchful eyes of the students of McKinley High.

Sam grabbed my waist and started leading me into the choir room. Once inside he closed the door and turned to look at me. I was too busy ripping my other dress strap.

"What are you doing?" He said as he saw me struggling to pull the fabric of my dress. I ignored him until I made my dress into a strapless one and threw the ripped fabric into the trash.

"Might as well work with what you got." Sam laughed and started walking towards me when I placed my hand in front of him stopping him from getting any closer.

"Why am I in here and most importantly, I didn't need your help I can take care of myself. Still can't believe Puck can't take a girl punch to the gut." Sam's eyes shot wide open and then he started laughing under his breath. Once he was able to regain his composure he gave me an answer to my question.

"You're in here because I want to tell you that I'm going to whatever it takes for us to be together. I don't care about my popularity any more Mercedes; you opened my eyes to everything. You showed me, in the little time we had together that it's okay to be true to who you are. I want to sing and dance, do everything Glee club does. So, I will be joining the Glee club to prove to you that what I feel for you is true and not a joke like you think it is." I was speechless; I couldn't believe what he was telling me. It was something I had never imagined him doing. He's going to be joining Glee club for me? I saw Sam eyes flutter with joy and excitement when I still remained without a response to his imminent actions.

"Are you serious? You're kidding right?" He chuckled and pulled me into a warm kiss. The actions his lips and his tongue did surprised me. We started kissing passionately and we didn't even notice we were against the door. I parted my lips from his as I started panting but he started kissing my neck.

"Sam...stop. We're…in school." I tugged on his hair and bit my lip as his strong and warm hands started touching my legs. This couldn't be happening, not another round of this. But it was extremely hard not to say no, for some reason I wanted more. Sam hands were on my back and touching my dress, he started unzipping my it, as I started kissing his neck. I wanted his shirt off, so I started flicking his it and he just chuckled. Suddenly without warning, Sam pulled me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as my hands wrapped around his neck. We started kissing once more and we headed to our spot.

Once I heard him close the door, I came back into the reality of the situation and what was happening. I couldn't do this again and as Sam touched my strapless bra, I stopped him.

"No, Sam. I can't." Sam saw how uncomfortable I was and he placed me on the floor slowly. I started fixing my hair that had slowly started turning into sex hair. I had trouble zipping up my dress and Sam being the gentlemen that I never thought he was; helped me.

"Here, let me get it for you." I turned around grabbing my hair; I pulled it to the side as he zipped up my dress. I moved to face him as he stuck his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. We smiled at each other awkwardly until I spoke.

"You're really going through with this? All because you want to be…with me?" He grabbed my hands from a distance, because we both knew if were closer to each other, we would be on the floor.

"Mercedes, you mean more to me than you think. I love everything you are." I laughed softly and rolled my eyes playfully.

"You don't know me well enough to know that I'm not that great." Sam chuckled and started caressing my hands with his thumbs.

"Give me a chance to prove to you that all I want, forever and always is you." His big words were sending me shivers down my spine; but not in a good way. I asked for my hands back and nodded at him.

"Those are pretty big words for you to be using. Up till now, after everything that has happened; I don't believe you." He was about to speak when I asked him to let me finish.

"Wait, yes, it's true that I don't believe you. Turn the doubt I feel for you and your suppose actions into something I can believe. Prove to me that I'm wrong Sam; but even though I might be new to this 'relationship thing'; I'm not stupid." I smiled as he nodded and we both walked out of the equipment room and out of the choir room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I was going to prove to Mercedes that the words I told her in the choir room are true. Doesn't matter what I have to do to get her in my arms because I want Mercedes. I wasn't lying when I told her that I was joining Glee club. Mercedes has to see that what I feel for her is true; plus I get to do what I always wanted to without keeping it a secret from my friends.

"Evan!" I turned the corner of the hallway to see Puck, Mike, Finn, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn waiting for me. Everyone's faces weren't livid, they were rather calm, which scared me a little to tell you the truth.

"Hey guys. Puck." Puck grinned at me and then tackled me. I covered my face thinking he was going to punch but ended up raising me in the air laughing along with the rest of the group.

"Hey Puck! Put me down man!" Puck apologized and fixed my shirt. Quinn started walking towards me planting a small kiss on my lips. When she turned away from me, I cleaned my lips off with my hands. I didn't want to taste her shallow, two-faced lips on mine. I gave her my best fake smile as he turned up to look at me.

"Sam man, I got to say. We didn't think you were still going to do the bet. But your acting today took me by surprise." What the hell was he talking about? What bet? I scrunched my eyebrows together confused to what Puck was saying, which made everyone laugh.

"Sam, come on man. Our plan, to destroy the Glee club once and for all. We got our targets yesterday afterschool." Yesterday afterschool I was with….

"I wasn't told anything." Puck laughed, taking out his phone he showed me a text message.

"I texted you! Finn got the Jewish girl, Mike got the Asian chick, Quinn got the crippled, I got the gay kid, Santana and Brittany will try to seduce their teacher enough to get him fired and you got Mercedes." I didn't even check my phone because I was too busy with Mercedes and I didn't plan on getting distracted but now I was beyond pissed and didn't have any intention in participating in this.

"Count me out, I want no part of this. You know what? Screw you guys! All of you, Glee club isn't that bad and I should know because…" I was about to finally come out with my secret and now I didn't care what they thought.

"I sing." There was a moment of silence and then Puck came and high-fived me. I was so confused; I didn't know what was happening.

"Genius plan man!" I started backing away from them, trying to understand and see if they felt all right? They didn't get that I didn't intend on playing their little game, I wasn't about to hurt Mercedes.

"What? What the hell are you talking about Puck? What plan? I didn't come up with a plan." Puck came up to me and smacked my cheek playfully.

"Oh yes you did Evans my boy! By telling us you like to 'sing,' don't lie to me and tell me you weren't planning on joining the Gleek Club?" How the hell did he know I was going to do that? I did plan on joining the Glee club, but not for the reason he thought.

"Once in, you will be behind enemy lines and attack! So I thought, we should all join. That would give us a better advantage." Oh my god! This was not happening.

"You guys aren't serious right? Tell me you're not serious!" I seriously started to have a mini panic attack. This was not going to end well at all. There was going to be war against the Glee Club and us; popular kids. I don't think we could survive in the same room together. Before I could say anything they all left me in the hallway, laughing together. I just stayed there, unsure if what they said was true and if it was then, things were going to get crazy. But most importantly I had to tell Puck that all of my actions weren't for this stupid bet; it's all true intentions towards Mercedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes' POV<strong>

As we waited for Mr. Shue to come in and give us this week's assignment, I turned to see Mr. Shue talking to…what that Sam?

"Mercedes what is that lemon head doing talking to Mr. Shue?" Kurt said in a whisper, even though he insulted him, he was still afraid of him.

"I don't know." Mr. Shue started coming out of his office with his clipboard and walking side by side with Sam. Once they were in the center of the room, Mr. Shue spoke.

"Guys, please welcome our newest member; Sam Evans." Sam smiled at everyone single one of us. I turned to see Kurt with a raised eyebrow and eyeing Sam head to toe. Artie was looking around, confused as to what was happening. Tina started giving him the stink eye and Rachel was nodding, pissed as hell.

"Are you serious? He and his posse spent their time tormenting us! I object to this edition Mr. Shue!" Rachel was angry out of her mind, Mr. Shue asked her to calm down as Sam's green and piercing eyes made their way to me.

I was still shocked; he was really here and with the intention of joining Glee Club. I gave him a warm smile and before he or Mr. Shue could speak; more people started entering the choir room, and let me tell you; things took the turn for the worst.

"Yo! Mr. Shue! We'd like to join this Gleek club." Puck's loud and rough voice shook me and I felt a wave of anger come over me. Behind Puck were Mike, Finn, Santana, Brittany and Quinn.

"OH HELL TO THE NO!" I was up in my chair and with Rachel, Tina, Kurt and Artie next to me. All five of us placed our hands across our chest and huffing with fury.

"Guys! Please! Let's be nice!" Mr. Shue was not being serious.

"Nice to these people? Are you kidding me Mr. Shue? You're crazy to think I will be in the same room as them. To them it's probably nothing but a joke and we need real people who will help us win Regionals." Mr. Shue started walking up to me after I practically yelled at him.

"Mercedes, I understand your anger. We have seven new members. We got lucky when the other team forfeited at Sectionals and we ended up wining. But Regionals is different, we need twelve members in order to keep this program going. They are willing to help us." I looked over Mr. Shue's shoulder and saw Sam giving a sincere smile and then I saw Quinn glaring at me.

"The first sign of danger, you four better hold me down before I tackle that bitch." I stayed staring at Quinn when I spoke and that started her off.

"Excuse me? Slut!" She charged at me when Sam grabbed her and pulled her away. Mr. Shue's hand on my shoulder prevented me from going at her too.

"Enough! Mercedes, take five, we'll be here when you get back." I scoffed and saw Quinn kicking and hitting Sam in an attempt to set her free.

"Don't worry. I'm not coming back." I marched out of the choir room and went straight for my car. Glee Club is something extremely important to me and I wasn't going to have Quinn, Puck or any of them ruin it, and as for Sam; that I'm still unsure about.

I started opening the driver's car door when I heard my name.

"Mercedes!" I turned around and saw Sam running towards me. I sighed and he grabbed my hands.

"Do you believe me now?" I laughed softly and I nodded.

"Was it also your plan to let Puck and the rest of your friends join with you as well?" He gave me a weak smirk and sighed.

"No…they wanted to join on their own?" Something about how he answered didn't convince me, but I didn't put much interest in it.

"Why aren't you in the choir room with them?" Sam shrugged his shoulders and tried kissing my lips but I turned away from him. After our encounter in the choir room, and after I laid down the line of how things were going to go down, I didnt want him to touch me, let alone kiss me. He gave me a apologetic smile and just stayed staring at me.

"I want to be with you." I gave him a soft smile but I didnt have the intention of dropping the walls around my heart. They were going to remain up where i know I'm safe. Sam Evans may have taken something from me, but wasn't going to happen ever again. I promise you that.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SNAP! I know i updated today, but i just had to give you another chapter! hope you guys like it! And i hope you guys like Mercedes' attitude towards the end. <strong>


	6. Honesty

**Sam's POV**

The next day in Glee Club was surprisingly better well-rounded than I expected. There wasn't any drama, scratch that; there was nothing but awkwardness because Mr. Shue decided to split us into partners. He wanted to hear us sing with different partners to see the chemistry we had with each other. So my duet partner was Mercedes, Rachel got Finn, Tina got Mike, Artie got Quinn, Kurt got Puck and Brittany got Santana; I'd say the thing was rigged. The first two people who were going to perform were Rachel and Finn. Rachel huffed as she stood up from her chair and took the center of the room. Finn looked like he was going to pass out, he probably had stage fright. Their song started and Rachel sang while looking annoyed at Finn; who was having trouble breathing.

**[Rachel]**

When you first left me I was wanting more

You were were kissing that girl next door

Why'd you that for

**[Finn]**

Why'd you that for

**Finn surprised the hell out of me, I didn't know he had a voice. My eyes shot open when he did his vocal run. Rachel looked at him surprised and then smiled at him as she continued to sing.**

**[Both]**

When you first left me I didn't know what to say

I've never been on my own that way

Just sat by myself all day

**Holy crap! Finn had a voice! That bastard definitely sang on his own time. No one could have that kind of a voice without some practice. **

**[Rachel]**

I was so lost back then

But with a little help from my friends

I find a light in the tunnel at the end

And now you're calling me up on the phone

So you could have a little wine and moan

And its only because you're feeling alone

**Finn was harmonizing while Rachel sang the lyrics. They managed to everyone in the room happy and the tension subsided. Rachel and Finn started bobbing their bodies to the sides as they sang the chorus.**

**[Both]**

At first when I see you cry

Yeah it makes me smile

Yeah it makes smile

At worst I'll feel bad for a while

But then I just smile

I go ahead and smile

La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la

At first when I see you cry

Yeah it makes me smile

Yeah it makes smile

At worst I'll feel bad for a while

But then I just smile

I go ahead and smile

Everyone started clapping and cheering for them. I turned and looked at Mercedes and saw she had the biggest smile on her face. And what surprised me even more was to see Rachel and Finn holding hands. They both turned to look at each other, and it was Rachel who let go of his hand. She quickly sat back down on her chair that was next to Mercedes and Finn just smiled awkwardly and went to his seat.

After Quinn and Artie's duet that showed a lot of emotion, which I was surprised Quinn even had. Quinn also ended up holding Artie's hand, I saw Artie with a sparkle in his eyes as he smiled timidly at her. Mike and Tina's duet was funny, Mike couldn't sing at all, and Tina did all the work as he danced around her. It was entertaining but had a similarity towards Finn, and Quinn's duet; they ended up holding hands with their partners. I seriously got so pissed off when Kurt and Puck ended their duet and Puck intentionally grabbed Kurt's hand; Kurt nearly had a heart attack. Something was up, they had this planned I just know it.

When it was time for Mercedes and I to sing our duet, Mr. Shue gave us a song that was a little bit slow. I have heard it before and it has a country vibe to it; which I cant say I can complain. I grabbed my guitar and Mercy and I made way to center floor. I moved my head and smiled at her as she gave me a weak one. I started strumming my guitar and the jazz band helped me out as well.

**[Sam]**

I'm gonna wear you down

I'm gonna make you see

I'm gonna get to you

You're gonna be everything to me

**I winked at her and she just rolled her eyes at me playfully as I continued singing.**

[Sam]

I'm gonna start a fire

You're gonna feel the heat

I'm gonna burn for you

You're going to melt for me

**Mercedes and I turned our heads towards each other while we sang the chorus**

**[Both]**

Come on, come on

Into my arms

Come on, come on

Give in to me

**I closed my eyes and let her soft and pure voice roam my heart and I remembered how we were laughing and holding each other's hands in her bed. Minutes after we gave in to each other**

**(The song will still be playing but in the background as you read this scene)**

I fell to her side as I saw she was staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and I moved towards her, nuzzling her neck. She started giggling as I took her hands and her body pulling her towards me. Mercedes rested her head on my chest as my lips rested near her ear as I kept telling her she was beautiful.

Mercedes looked up to me as she placed her other free hand on my stomach and rested her cheek on top of it. I began stroking her hair gently and without warning she tickled me. Jittering up from her bed she started laughing hysterically as I tackled her softly. Our bodies landing on one another moved the bed rapidly. We were both laughing and staring at each other. She placed her hand on my cheek, feeling her warmness made me feel safe. She grabbed and pulled me down for a hug. In Mercedes' arms I felt safe, loved, but most importantly I felt at home.

[Mercedes]

I'll use my eyes to draw you in

Until I'm under your skin

I'll use my lips

I'll use my arms

Come on, come on, come

Give in to me

[Both]

Give in to me

Give in to me

Mercedes was inches from my lips as we just stayed there, without noticing everyone clapping. Mr. Shue's voices startled her and made her move away from me. I knew she felt and remembered what I did in that instant she was singing. Her eyes were watery and minutes before Mr. Shue interfered; I felt her heart beat fast.

Mercedes gave me a two second smile and went to sit back on her chair. I pulled my guitar off and headed to my seat as well. Mr. Shue told us we had incredible voices but I didn't put much interest into it, I was too busy looking at Mercedes, who was staring right back at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes' POV<strong>

Is it possible to feel everything another person is feeling, right there in that very instant? How is it possible that that song made me remember how I got back home, how Sam and I spent the night? How we played with each other, we caressed one another. My heart couldn't stop beating fast, suddenly this wave of compassion and sensitivity came over me. Sam was gentle, kind and patient with me. He didn't have any hurry to leave once the deed had been done. He wanted to stay with me; feel everything I was feeling; feel my heart close to his. Sam wanted to hold me tight, tell me I was beautiful. Oh, how he whispered the sweetest words to me. But I knew I couldn't give in to him that easily. The song had answered an important question I was asking myself. It had nothing to do nor was it going to change my perspective on him.

Glee Club had ended in a rather quieter note due to my performance with Sam. I started making my way towards my locker. Opening it, I saw a small note fall down. Reaching down and grabbing it, the note took me by surprise.

_**I presume Glee Club practice already ended and you came to your locker to get some books as you always do Friday afternoons. Hopefully I didn't scare you, but can you meet me in the auditorium? **_

_** -Sam**_

When I read the name I couldn't help but to look around to see if he was near me. I didn't see him come out of the choir room; then again I was distracted by the voice inside my head and my heart at the same time. I folded the note and it with my placed my bag inside my locker and I headed towards the auditorium; unsure of what was going to happen.

I entered the auditorium and I saw Sam center of the stage and with a picnic laid out in the center. He had a glass of apple cider in one hand and a rose in the other. My mouth flew wide open and I couldn't understand what was happening. I slowly started approaching the stairs that would direct me onto the stage. Trying to contain a smile that was forming across my face, I calmly accepted the rose Sam was extending towards me. Placing it under my nose, I inhaled what seemed to be a sweet and heavenly like scent. I looked up to see Sam with a wide smile at how I reacted to the rose.

"You wanted to see me? What is it?" Sam gestured me to sit on the floor as he poured apple cider in another glass that was meant for me. I did as I was motioned and sat on the floor and placed my rose next to me so I could receive the glass of apple cider from him. Sitting beside me, he started igniting the candles that were in front of us and I didn't seem to notice.

"What's going on Sam? Roses? Apple cider? Candles? What are you up to?" Sam wiggled his eyebrows in a deviant way as he took a sip of his glass. I placed my glass in front of me and crossed my arms across my chest and waiting for him to be done chugging down his apple cider.

"I need to tell you something. Something I had no idea was happening, and for that I'm going to need your help." I raised an eyebrow.

"My help for what?" He took what seemed an hour-long pause before he spoke.

"I want you to promise me that you won't get mad at me when I tell you the first part of the news and after I need you to promise me that you won't go all crazy and attack Quinn or Puck-" I had stopped him from getting any further. He already said my two least favorite people in a sentence and for that I was already ticked off.

"Involving Quinn and Puck and saying not to get mad? I'm already suspicious that whatever you're going to say in reference to them is going to result with them being at fault, am I right?" He gave me a weak smile and nodded. I sighed and asked him to tell me the news.

"Okay, what the hell did they do?" Sam started playing with the bottle of apple cider and then cleared his throat.

"Puck and Quinn and the rest of my so called 'friends,' want to…" He paused halfway into his sentence and that got me more pissed off.

"Sam, stop making a big deal of it and just spit it out." Sam bit his lip and exhaled sharply.

"They want to destroy Glee club once and for all. And they plan to do it by making their target fall in love with them enough to break their heart so they'd quit the club or not perform at Regionals." My hands were scrunched out of the anger I was feeling. I knew they were hiding something behind their out of the blue request to join the glee club. I wanted to scream and kill Puck. By this time I was already up off the floor and walking towards the stairs when Sam stopped me.

"Wait! Mercedes, you can't say anything!" Was the boy serious? How was I not supposed to say anything? These were my friends!

"Sam, you can't expect me to sit and watch my friends get their hearts broken. You're crazy to think I wont say anything." He sqeezed my shoulder gently and gazed into my eyes.

"That's why I need your help. We need to find a way to end this feud we have against you guys. We need to find a way to make them see that Glee Club is cool and it's okay to sing and dance." I hated to admit that everyone of those kids had a voice.

"And they all seemed to be closet singers because there is no way Finn could have done that vocal range on the spot." Sam chuckled and I began thinking of something Sam had said.

"Wait, how do you know all this? When did you find out about this? Did they tell you? Were you planning to do this as well? Who is your target Sam?" On one hand it was good that he gave me a heads up, but now I was getting a little bit mad when he didn't response.

"Who is your target Sam?" My voice sounded assertive and determined to find out. Sam looked away from me and moved his lips to one side.

"You. My target is you Mercedes." I wanted to punch him so badly! But then again, I didn't. He had just told me everything his friends were going to do, so he couldn't possibly be on their side. Sam wanted to protect me, he wanted to protect my friends but most importantly, he wanted to protect Glee Club. I looked up at Sam who looked like he had just seen a ghost when I hadn't responded

"You aren't on their side, are you?" He nodded his head rapidly and it almost looked like he was going to snap his neck. I grabbed his head and placed it in between my hands to stop his motion.

"Sam, stop. It's okay. It's okay. I believe you." His eyes lid up when I said those words.

"You do? But I thought-" I interrupted him before he could speak.

"After everything, you still managed to tell me the truth. You told me truth when you said you were going to join Glee Club and now, you told me something the old Sam would have kept to himself and gone through with." He gave me a warm smile as I started caressing his cheeks and I made way towards grabbing his hands.

"Come on, let's talk strategy with the others. If they want war, then let there be war." Sam chuckled and we hand in hand down the stairs out the auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH! I hope you guys like it! <strong>

**Finn and Rachel's song was Glee Cast "Smile" Lily Allen Version**

**And Sam and Mercedes's song was "Give In To Me" by Garrett Hedlund and Leigton Meester**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And im sooooooo HAPPY you guys like it!**

**OH! And ebonybb24! THANK YOU SO MUCH! you made my day with your review! **


	7. Day 1: Santana Lopez

**Mercedes' POV**

I called everyone for an "Emergency Glee Club" meeting, well not everyone. Only those who were targets of this bet Puck made up to destroy the Glee Club. I invited Kurt, Tina, Rachel, Artie and Sam; yes it involves him as well. We were all in my bedroom in a circle and munching on pizza, red vines and my personal favorite: white chocolate. Everyone felt awkward to see Sam in the same room as us; Artie kept taking little bites of his red vines, as he looked really uncomfortable. Rachel and Tina squinted their eyes at Sam, observing his every move and Kurt had an eyebrow raised and leaning towards Artie, whispering something to him. I finally decided to break the tension by telling my friends the reason behind our random gathering.

"I called you out here today because Sam and I have to tell you something, something that could affect the entire Glee Club program if we don't do anything to stop it." All four of my friends looked at each other, and Kurt almost spilt his soda on my carpet when he wanted to speak.

"Oh god! Are you pregnant Mercedes? And is Sam the baby daddy?" Both my eyes and mouth shot wide open as I threw a couple of red vines at him. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at my reaction to Kurt's inappropriate comment. I slapped Sam's shoulder annoyed that he was enjoying how I reacted.

"No! Kurt, this is serious!" Kurt cleared the red vines I threw at him off his clothes and responded.

"So is being pregnant Mercy." I sighed sharply and tried my best not to attack my best friend.

"Shut up Kurt. Please let me speak. Like I was saying, Sam and I have something important to tell you guys." They all nodded waiting for me to continue to speak but I turned to Sam and he took my place and spoke.

"A few days ago, my friend Puck decided to come up with this plan to destroy the Glee Club once and for all-" Sam didn't even finish what he was saying because Rachel stopped him and tackled him. Rachel threw her body towards Sam and they both fell back onto the carpet. Rachel was now on top of Sam as he was caught off guard by her sudden and crazy actions.

"Rachel!" I yelled as she started grasping Sam's shirt and began clawing him. Sam tried grabbing her hands, hopefully making her stop scratching him.

"I hate you! I hate all of you! You won't get my Glee Club! I'll kill you if you try to destroy the one thing I love doing!" Rachel's clawing turned into soft punches towards Sam's chest. Tina started grabbing her waist and tried pulling her off Sam, but Rachel's legs were firmly gripped tightly on Sam's hips. Artie rolled over and started tugging on her shirt but it was no use and it was like a slap to the hand compared to the way she was attacking Sam.

"Rachel! Calm down! I'm not trying to destroy the Glee Club! I want to help you guys! Now stop punching me I can feel the pizza coming up." Rachel didn't care, she kept punching his chest until I knew I had to step in and finally get that girl off Sam. I asked Tina and Artie for some room and before Rachel could lay what seemed to be her thirtieth punch to Sam's chest I pulled her off him in a sudden movement that made her scream. I gently threw her towards Kurt who didn't help us with the furious Rachel, but seemed to be interested in make-up I had in a box next to him.

"Kurt! Please hold her down!" Rachel was about to pounce on Sam again just as he was slowly getting up but Kurt stopped her by placing his arms across her body.

"Rachel calm down! Please! Hear Sam out before you go all psycho on him!" Kurt struggled to keep Rachel in his arms, while Sam fixed his shirt and started rubbing his bruised chest. I gently grabbed his chin and saw Rachel's nail marks visible. He gave me a cute smile and kissed my hand quickly before I could respond. I ignored his action and wanted him to continue speaking.

"Listen Rachel. We can prevent this from happening but I'm going to need your help as well; I'm going need all your guys help." Everyone nodded and Rachel started calming down enough for Kurt to let her go, but still had a visible eye on her.

"Their plan to destroy the Glee Club is making you fall in love with them enough for them to break your hearts, and that results with you quitting or not performing at Regionals. They all got targets and suspiciously who ever you sang your duet with is the predator." I saw Rachel's face fall immediately and she faced down; for a moment none of us spoke but we just stayed staring at her. When she got up off the floor and covered her face in embarrassment; I could have sworn I saw tears.

"Rachel babe? Are you alright?" I asked as she released her hands from covering her face and we saw she was crying.

"I knew it was too good to be true. With him grabbing my hand at the end of our duet seemed…ugh! All this is to destroy the Glee Club? They hate us that much?" I looked over at Sam who was smiling at Rachel sincerely and nodded responding to her question.

"So Quinn holding my hand was…fake as well?" A heartbroken Artie asked Sam and before Sam could respond Tina asked the same question.

"So was Mike holding my hand, fake too?" Kurt interrupted Sam again by asking the same question Tina and Artie had asked, but ended up answering his own question.

"Puck holding my hand was just a joke right? Of course it was! Puck's not gay! He got Quinn pregnant for god sake! How could I have been so stupid! How could we all been so stupid! How could we ever think that the popular kids would ever look our way; we're in Glee Club! I'm mentally kicking myself in the balls right now because literally doing that would result with me writhing in pain." Kurt managed to get a little giggle out of everyone, but still Sam and I could see the hurt in my friend's eyes. I thank my lucky skies that Sam had told me before this got worse.

"Look guys, thank Sam. He told me everything that was happening, if he hadn't told me, things would have gotten a lot worse and all of you would be writhing in pain not physically but emotionally." Kurt chuckled at my attempt to make the situation into a less depressing one.

"Sorry I attacked you Sam, I guess I was just like a mother protecting her cub, that being said; Glee club is my lion cub; I will attack and even kill anyone who tries sabotaging it; I'm not kidding." Sam was smiling at her at first then that smile was wiped off once she said those last words.

"I know Rachel and I got the bruises and scars to prove it." Rachel laughed softly and sat back down next To Kurt. Sam cleared his throat and continued talking.

"The problem is that this feud between Glee Club and the popular kids has been existing before I came to this school and I believe it should stop. I mean Glee Club is something amazing and they think it's the opposite. We need to find some common ground between us, finding that will make us connect as a group and hopefully stop this war." Artie interjected pissed as hell.

"Why should we play nice? I mean, they torture us, they throw slushies at us and one of the main slushie throwers is in this room; I mean why should we believe anything he is saying?" I could see Artie huffing in anger, I mean we all have a right to be mad at Sam and his friends, but I believe him and I know he won't harm us.

"Because I believe him Artie and you guys trust me as a friend even more then one of your captains. I trust him guys, and you need to do the same. We all need to be on the same page if we want to convince them that Glee Club is something more than show choir tunes. Plus, we aren't like them Artie, we aren't going to sink to their level and play dirty; unlike them, us Glee Club kids have class." Artie sighed sharply and nodded apologizing to Sam for his mini rampage. Sam smiled and crawled over to Artie as he high-fived him. I smiled warmly at the interaction Sam was having with my friends.

Sam turned to every single one of my friends and high-fived them as well. Crawling back towards me, I raised my hand thinking he was going to high-five me but ended up kissing my cheek. I felt my cheeks get warm and I started blushing. I knew I needed to continue with this meeting before Sam could start getting touchy.

"Anyway, though I love Mr. Shue as teacher; he sucks so bad at picking out the music we should sing. I mean I remember last year he tried to make us perform Le'Freak at the pep assembly. And even though Rachel and I decided to perform something more risqué-" Sam interrupted me before I could continue, he seemed interested in what exactly we ended up doing.

"What…what song… sorry…what song did you perform?" His voice cracked halfway into his question and that made me giggle.

"Push it by Salt n' Pepa and can I just say we rocked that performance even though we got in trouble." Sam started clearing his throat and shook his head in a quick and rapid move. This boy was acting strange and I needed the focus to be on the subject at hand instead of Sam, who looked like he was getting…dare I say…turned on?

"Like I was saying, we need to convince Mr. Shue to let us try different styles of music. Our group is a lot more diverse then when we started and if we want to convince them that Glee club is cool, we need to sing songs that they can relate too, so they can see that we don't just sing show tunes." I turned to see Sam calm and agreeing to what I was saying.

"So this is what I have in mind. I want to make this next week all about the popular kids who joined Glee Club." Before I could speak, everyone started yelling and protesting to my plan.

"Are you serious Mercedes?" Tina bit her red vine with force. Artie started moving his index finger in a disapproving motion.

"No! No!" That's all Kurt was saying and Rachel had to always make it about herself.

"I rarely get any attention and we are now dedicating an entire week to them?" I threw a pillow I had near me at her and tried to remind her the reason behind this.

"Rachel! Have you forgotten that we're doing this to save the program? We aren't picking favorites; we are just trying to make them feel special and give them a chance of performing on their own; without a partner. We want to give them that feeling that their talent is being heard." Rachel fixed her hair I had ruined as I threw the pillow at her. She smiled and apologized for her comment.

"Now, Sam we need to know each of your friends favorite artists. Knowing this we can create a perfect set list of songs that we can perform by their favorite artists; making them feel and see us in a different way. Now let's start with the most devious, cruelest of them all: Santana Lopez." I saw Kurt and Rachel shivered with fright at the mention of her name.

Sam took out a small notepad he had in the back of his jeans and flipped it open to the first page.

"Well, Santana likes Amy Winehouse, Adele, Donna Summer, Kelly Clarkson, The Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Christina Aguilera-" I had to stop him at Christina Aguilera because I started coming up with a song that was a perfect fit for her. And it would help us, since we had the Homecoming assembly fast approaching.

"I would like to see Santana singing at the Homecoming assembly. I want to give her that position of leadership she is struggling to get in the Cheerios ever since Quinn was promoted to head cheerleader. I want her to perform something by one of her favorite artist, and she won't struggle because she has that kind of stage presence that is inviting." Everyone's eyes lit up and agreed with my plan, I looked at Rachel who was playing with her mouth moving it side to side.

"Rachel? Think of the club, I need your approval so we can talk to Mr. Shue. Can I count on you?" Rachel turned to everyone who was giving her puppy dog eyes, including Sam. She grabbed a red vine she ripped it in half before she spoke.

"Yeah, you can count on me." I clapped my hands happily and now everyone wanted to know what song I wanted Santana to sing.

"The New Directions have to be in the background as she is front and center singing." Sam was the one more intrigued to know what song I had in mind, because he was crushing his notepad.

"Since we caused a sex riot last year with Push it, why not do the same this year." Tina and Rachel were now giggling and Kurt bobbed his head to the side eyeing me closely.

"Get ready McKinley, we are going to get down and dirty."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's Pov<strong>

Mercedes didn't tell me, Artie, Tina or Kurt the title of the song she planned on Santana to sing, only Rachel, and that was driving me insane. When Mercedes said that they performed Push it by Salt n' Pepa, I couldn't help myself from thinking of her shaking that butt I love. I started imagining her shaking her body seductively but the song was provocative enough and I could just see her with nothing but a big shirt, covering her butt just right as she danced to that song. I tried calming down and tried to focus on the importance of this week.

Today was the first day of an entire week dedicated to the "poppers"; Artie came up with that name. Santana Lopez was starting the week of with her performance at the Homecoming assembly. Mercedes and Rachel called Mr. Shue and told him their plan; and at first he objected to the song choice, but what kind of song did they have in mind for Mr. Shue to have objections about? Anyway, after convincing him, Mr. Shue spoke to Principal Figgins and he gave the okay. Everyone knew Santana was performing at the Homecoming assembly, everyone except Santana.

As I entered the choir room, Mercedes was already talking to Mr. Shue, guess she was going over the plan with him.

"Okay guys! Let's sit down." Mercedes gave me a wide smile and I was caught off guard by her random attitude, she never seemed this giddy. Mercedes sat next to me as Mr. Shue started talking,

"Guys, Principal Figgins decided to let the Glee Club perform at today's Homecoming assembly." There was silence and Quinn interjected.

"Today? He could have given us a heads up. How are we going to come up with a song to perform at the Homecoming Assembly?" Everyone looked at Quinn, surprised by her comment; quickly she "finished" her comment.

"Not...not that I care. I mean…whatever." I rolled my eyes at her attempt to correct her statement.

"Well, I can understand some of you guys are nervous, this being your first performance. But I have a song here I think will show everyone in this school that Glee Club doesn't just sing show tunes." I turned and smiled shamelessly at Mercedes, Mr. Shue was quoting her.

"Good luck with that." I heard Santana comment as she started filing her nails. I saw Mercedes bow her head to Mr. Shue, telling him to continue to speak.

"And to show the other side of Glee Club…the…dirty side." You could tell Mr. Shue was having trouble speaking. He looked like he started regretting agreeing to Mercedes' plan. I saw Santana stop filing her nails and looked at Mr. Shue awkwardly.

"I would like to give Santana the solo at the assembly." Everyone turned to see Santana with her mouth open. She looked at us and then quickly raised her head high and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm not performing something sprinkled with vanilla, because word around school is that the Jew picks out the songs." Rachel closed her eyes and began taking deep breaths to control her anger.

"Rachel didn't pick the song Santana, Mercedes did." Santana bobbed her head to the side and snickered.

"Aretha and I do not have the same taste in music." Mercedes started grinning and then moved her body in the chair, facing Santana.

"So you don't like Christina Aguilera?" Mercedes voice sounded so damn sexy, she looked so devious and that surprised Santana. Santana's stiff body loosened and looked at Mr. Shue.

"Fine, I'll sing. I'll sing anything by my Christina. Just so you know, I smell a rat because the only person I told recently I liked Christina has blond hair and Trouty lips." Santana started giving me a glare and I just moved my head away from her.

"What song is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes' POV<strong>

The glee club was backstage and getting ready to perform, well, be backup to Santana. Puck, Finn and Mike started doing push-ups, Quinn and Brittany were doing their make-up, and in near the curtains peeking out was Santana.

Before I could say anything she moved her head inside and jumped when she saw me close to her.

"Wheezy! You scared the crap out of me." I noticed Santana started playing with her fingers in a nervous type motion.

"Santana, are you nervous?" She laughed sarcastically at me before running her hands through her long black hair.

"Me? Nervous? Please, this is nothing compared to a Cheerios competition." I smiled trying to contain a laugh that was slowly forming on my mouth.

"But at a Cheerios competition you don't sing." Santana scoffed and eyed me head to toe.

"Show choir is stupid. I'm only doing this because I want to prove to everyone that I'm not just a cute face and a hot body; but that I can sing too. Plus, it's Christina Aguilera and with the song you chose Aretha, I have to say I'm surprised." I smiled at her and she smiled back, but then she understood what she was doing and her smiled dropped. Santana started getting somewhat nervous again and moved her body as she faced the curtain.

"You'll do amazing, be the leader you want to be and show everyone your inviting presence because you are star waiting to shine Santana." Santana looked at me shocked at what I said and gave me a sincere smile.

"Please Welcome The New Directions!" Mr. Shue voice was heard and everyone got into their spots. Artie rolled his way next to Santana, as they were going to start the song off together then Santana was going to take the lead. The curtains slowly opened and the song started.

**[Artie]**

**Ah, dirrty** _(dirrty)_

**Filthy** _(filthy)_

**Nasty **(_ho),_ **Santana you nasty?** _(yeah)_

**Too dirrty to clean my act up**

**If you ain't dirrty**

**You ain't here to party** _(woo!)_

_Ladies_ **(move)**

_Gentlemen_ **(move)**

**Somebody ring the alarm**

**A fire on the roof**

_Ring the alarm_ **(and I'm throwin' elbows) x7**

**The girls started dancing at one side of the stage and the guys at the other. Once Santana started singing we started moving towards the boys.**

_[Santana]_

_Ooh, I'm overdue_

_Gimme some room_

_I'm coming through_

_Paid my dues_

_In the mood_

_Me and my girls gonna shake the room_

**Santana started moving around Artie until he rolled back to where the boys were. She took center stage as she continued singing. **

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)_

_Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweat'n til my clothes come off_

**Sam ended up being my partner so we were dancing with each other. I grabbed his shoulder and walked around him. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me close as his hands were at my hips.**

_It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh)_

_Still jumping, six in the morning_

_Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)_

_No question, time for some action_

**I pushed Sam away playfully as all the boys did a body roll. The girls and I started swaying our hips and I saw Sam almost having a heart attack.**

**I then saw Santana blowing kisses at the crowd, but as I continued dancing with Sam I saw she was blowing kisses to Mr. Shue. Sam saw I was distracted by Santana and asked me what was wrong as we continued to dance the choreography**

"**What's wrong?" He grabbed me and pulled me a bit high off the ground.**

"**It's Santana! She's still going through the bet and trying to seduce Mr. Shue, look." Sam turned to Santana who was dancing more provocative than she was supposed to. I then came up with a plan. **

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)_

_'bout to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

"**Sam, I want you to go and trip her!" We moved into a tango position and he looked at me like I was crazy.**

"**What?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed his head and cupped it between my hands.**

"**Trust me!" He nodded and made his way to Santana, as he danced in a slick way towards her.**

_Wanna get rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirty_

**Santana didn't see Sam come near her and when she just as she was supposed to walk to the center, Sam tripped her. Turning around to see who it was, Sam made himself invincible by doing a break down. **

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

**I saw Santana getting stage fright, as she looked everywhere, she continued to sing but had forgotten about the choreography and just stayed standing. I knew I had to help her, even though I caused this.**

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

**I ran towards her and I started the second verse. I touched her shoulder and that seemed to get her back into reality.**

**[Mercedes]**

_**Ah, heat is up**_

_**So ladies, fellas**_

_**Drop your cups**_

_**Body's hot**_

_**Front to back**_

_**Now move your ass (ha)**_

_**I like that**_

**Santana gave me a thank you smile and her and me started dancing together.**

_**Tight hip huggers (low for ho)**_

_**Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)**_

_**I need that, uh, to get me off**_

_**Sweat'n til my clothes come off**_

**I turned to look at Sam who was giving me two thumbs up and biting his lips at the sight of me dancing so sexy like.**

_**Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)**_

_**We're still going, eight in the morning**_

_**There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)**_

_**hot rockin', everyone's talking**_

**I pushed Santana back into the center, she turned to see me giving her a reassuring smile and she started where she left off. **

_Give all you got (give it to me)_

_Just hit the spot_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

**I made my way towards Sam who had his hand extended towards me and taking it he pulled me into a small kiss on my lips.**

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_dancin' getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)_

_It's about time for my arrival_

**I noticed that the small ended being a long one. We kept kissing and missed half the choreography. Even though I liked his lips on mine, I pulled him away and we both continued to dance. **

_[Santana]_

_Here it comes, it's the one_

_You've been wait'n on_

_Get up get it rough_

_Yup, that's what's up_

_Giving just what you love_

_To the maximum_

_Uh oh, here we go (here we go_)

_What to do when the music_

_Starts to drop_

_That's when we take it_

_To the parking lot_

_And I betcha somebody's_

_Gonna call the cops_

_Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)_

_Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah..._

**Artie rolled towards Santana again, and began rapping. **

**[Artie]**

**Not in all versions, if it isn't just skip it)**

**Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show**

**I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove**

**My gear look like the bank got my money froze**

**For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll**

**Doc the one that excite ya divas **_(ow!)_

**If the media shine**

**Santana started dancing around Artie as he continued rapping. This was the part of the song where we didn't have choreography so started dancing like fools.**

**I'm shining with both of the sleeves up**

**Yo Santana, better hop in here**

**My block live and in color, like Rodman hair **_(yeah)_

**The club is packed, the bar is filled**

**I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill**

**Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals**

**I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels**

**Throw it up**

**Sam and I started doing the robot and body rolls. I couldn't stop laughing and then we started dancing hand in hand. **

**Baby it's brick city, you heard of that**

**We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac**

**Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in**

**It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking**

_[Santana]_

_Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)_

_Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party (party)_

_Sweat dripping over my body (body)_

_dancin getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_(Ooh oh)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_(Ooh oh)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_dancin' getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

We had finished the song and we were soon treated to cheers, hollers and a wave of applause. We were all out of breath and Santana bowed to the audience and then moved her hands towards Artie who then bowed too. Santana reached down to hug Artie which surprised him and me as well.

Sam grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, I began to blush because I remembered the kiss we shared. Everyone got off stage and Puck, Mike, and Finn were all pumped up and started cheering amongst themselves. Quinn and Brittany were dancing in a tango motion towards the choir room as they laughed. Tina rolled Artie off and Rachel and Kurt started jumping up and down.

"That was amazing! God! What a rush!" Santana came out of nowhere and placed her hands on both Sam's shoulder and mine. Sam let got of my hand and excused himself, leaving me alone with Santana.

"Thanks Wheezy, for not leaving me there and letting me make a fool out of myself." She gave me a sweet smile which I was surprised Santana could show.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." She stayed staring at me with fascinating eyes and before I could respond she pulled me into a hug, she hugged me tighter once I placed my hands on her hips. She parted from me and then gave me a scowl look.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll deny it but I love singing, and you giving me a position of leadership…it means a lot. Thank you for trusting me." Wow, who knew Santana had a good side. I nodded and we both headed towards the choir, where we both knew were going to get yelled by Mr. Shue.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Santana's Song "Dirrty" Christina Aguilera feat. Redman**

**I heard this song on Tumblr and people were like having a mini sex riot and it inspired me to let Santana sings this song! Please REview! It means a lot!**


	8. Day 2: Quinn Fabray

**Mercedes' POV**

Turns out, meeting in the choir room after Santana's homecoming performance, I tried to muffle out Mr. Shue's livid remarks about how we dealt with the performance; we were all dismissed for the day when Puck and Finn started goofing around and Finn ended up hitting Rachel in the nose; causing her to fall on the floor hard. I was beyond pissed, I pushed Finn out of the way and kneeled down next to her, when he just stayed paralyzed staring at her, Puck covered his mouth and I saw a splash of remorse roam in his eyes.

"Rachel babe, are you okay?" Rachel slowly started rising off the floor, with her hands on her nose.

"I'm bleeding." Her voice was muted but still hearable. Mr. Shue started walking towards us and knelt down next to us.

"Let's get you to a doctor." Mr. Shue and I helped Rachel off the floor.

"I'll drive her Mr. Shue." I interjected as Rachel started moaning in pain, I moved my head towards Finn and gave him a death glare. Reaching the hallway, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, turning around I saw Sam's piercing green eyes inches away from my face.

"Are you alright Rachel?" He asked as I looked to Rachel who nodded as she had her hands covering her nose and her mouth. Sam gave me his usual charming smile, but I rolled my eyes and shrugged it off.

"We need to talk." I whispered to Sam before Kurt, Artie and Tina joined us; volunteering to help Rachel get to my car; once they saw Sam was with me. Leaving Sam and I alone, I sighed deeply and looked up at his concerned eyes.

"What we did on that stage, as breathtaking and wonderful as it may have been, it was also really dangerous." Sam chuckled at first but then his eyes grew with confusion.

"Why was it dangerous?" I scoffed and looked at him in disbelieve.

"You are dating Quinn, Sam, not me. You can't just kiss me, especially in front of the whole school. What if she had seen? We aren't a couple." Sam started to look around the hallway to see if anyone was around and pulled me into a rapid and out of the blue kiss. His strong hands traced down my back and I started hitting him on his shoulders trying to let him release me, but that didn't work.

His tongue trailed on the roof of my mouth, which caused me tingles down my spine. After what seem, an hour without breathing, I finally parted from his lips only to have his mouth on my neck, as I started panting softly.

"Sam…am I… going to have…to remind you that…we are in…school. Oh god!" I flinched when his hands moved from inside my shirt and touched my breasts. I knew I had to break free from this boy's powerful grip before anyone would see.

So without warning, I punched his stomach, causing him to cough roughly and groan in pain. He managed to set me free and that's all I needed to start walking away from him and towards my car, where Rachel, Tina, Kurt and Artie were waiting for me.

"Mercedes! Wait up! Please!" I ignored his cry of pain and plead as I continued to walk towards my destination. Before I could place my hand on the handle bar of the door that would direct me to the parking lot, Sam grasped it and pulled me into a nearby classroom.

"Sam! Stop!" Now it was his turn to ignore me as he closed the door, pushing a large desk in front of it, so I wouldn't leave. I placed my hands on my hips and huffed with anger as he started smiling like a little child.

"We can't be doing this anymore. We aren't anything. You keep reeling me in, and I hate that I keep giving in." Sam's smiled died down and he gave me a grin.

"I broke up with Quinn." My eyes felt like they were going to fall out of my sockets. He chuckled at my reaction and when he started walking towards me but I stopped him.

"So, I'm just a rebound?" He scoffed and pulled me into him, cuffing his hands between my cheeks.

"You are so much more, you don't know how much you mean to me. Give me a chance to prove to you how much you mean to me." I gently placed my hands on top of his and removed them from my face.

"Sam, let's first focus on the task at hand. We need to think about the Glee Club, before ourselves." He nodded disappointed at my change of subject but he knew I had a point.

"Since Quinn hates me, she might quit Glee Club, which reduces our twelve members to eleven and therefore no Regionals." I finished his sentence.

"With no Regionals, Glee Club's over."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Oh my god, you're getting a nose job." I turned to Quinn, who thank the skies was still in Glee Club, despite our recent break up. She thought the break up was part of the bet, but I told her straight out that I didn't want to date her anymore and she got furious. If it was the Quinn I started dating, she'd be gone by now, filling that rage she had by insulting other students, but I think she enjoyed our performance at the Homecoming assembly just as much as the next "popper." Quinn's voice sounded concerned and surprised. Rachel was in the middle of the choir room, with a small bandage on her bruised nose. I looked to Mercedes who was beyond shock; she kept shaking her head in a disapproving matter as Rachel continued speaking.

"I'm considering having a minor procedure to repair by deviated septum." Silence blew in the choir room, until Santana spoke.

"So, a nose job?" Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes at Santana's comment.

"Look, I'm happy with the way that I look, okay and I've embraced my nose. But, let's just say I want to have a slighter more demure nose, like Quinn's for example." My eyes felt like they were going to pop out, I moved my head to see Quinn's reaction to Rachel's "not creepy at all," comment. Quinn lowered her head and started covering her nose with the slighted hair she had, since her hair was in a ponytail.

"I would never changed my appearance for vanity, but the doctor said it may possibly improve my voice, which would help us all for Regionals." I heard Mercedes sigh sharply before speaking.

"Possibly, but what about the risks? Mama, your voice is amazing as it is. This wouldn't be happening if an idiot who looks like a T-Rex and dances likes he has cramps didn't hit you on the nose." I snickered at Mercedes comment, trying so hard not to laugh.

"I'll help you Rachel." The room went silent and Rachel's face went into disbelief at Quinn's statement. Quinn gave her a sweet and caring smile, which made Mercedes and I think other wise.

After Glee Club ended on a more rather awkward note, Mercedes pulled Rachel aside right after Quinn, Santana and Brittany left. I stood by her side as Tina, Artie, and Kurt did the same.

"Rachel, I think this is an extremely bad idea. Honey, we all love you just the way you are. Please don't do this." Rachel gently asked for her hand back from Mercedes and sighed.

"Tomorrow I'm going with Quinn to the doctor. She's willing to help me, I'm sorry guys but this isn't your decision. It's mine." Rachel half smiled at us and walked away to meet up with Quinn who was waiting for her on the other side of the hallway.

Before anyone could say anything, Mercedes' phone buzzed. She opened it and read a text message. When she looked up at us, she couldn't stop laughing softly to herself. Mercedes showed Tina, Kurt and Artie the text first and then me.

_**Don't think I have forgotten our mission…I'm behind enemy lines ;)**_

All I knew is that Rachel is one scary girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes' POV<strong>

I was about to head off to my bathroom and take a shower when, I heard soft clinging noises coming from my window. I moved the curtain and I saw Sam throwing small pebbles up to my window. Once he saw me, he stopped and gave me a small wave. I rolled my eyes playfully and I opened my window.

"What, are you crazy? You could have broken my window! What are you doing here?" I didn't notice I was screaming and that alarmed my neighbor's dog to the point of barking. Sam shushed me as I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"Can I come up?" He said in a loud and raspy whisper. I was lucky my parents left for a business trip yesterday. I nodded and he disappeared and I quickly ran downstairs and opened the door. Before I could welcome him in my home, he managed to sneak attack a small kiss on my lips.

"Hey." His low and sultry voice made it hard for me to breath in that very second. I laughed softly and motioned him to come in. I saw from my peripheral vision, he was eyeing me head to toe as I closed the door.

"Sam, stop. Now please tell me your visit has a meaning behind it." He raised an eyebrow and gave me a sexy grin.

"Don't act like you're not happy to see me, I am." I wrapped my hands across my chest and then I notice I was only wearing a bathrobe, and I was completely naked under it.

"Oh my god!" I started walking upstairs without realizing Sam was taken off piece-by-piece of his own clothing. When I got to my room and turned around, I saw Sam with nothing but his boxers on.

"Sam! What the hell? Put some clothes on!" I threw a nearby pillow at him and he caught it. I needed something to block his golden gold-like body from my vision. It was making me bit my lip.

"Can I lay with you?" I nearly chocked, as he was being completely serious, but thank the lord he didn't stop there but in fact finished his sentence; since he noticed it came out wrong.

"I meant, with you in bed. Without having sex." That didn't help the situation at all, but it did soften my stiff body once I saw his sincere smile.

"If we're doing this, you are going to be wearing more layers of clothing. There are t-shirts and pajama pants in the other room, pick out whatever you like." He chuckled and left me in search for his clothes. I sighed and entered my bathroom, locking the door, just in case Sam tried to do anything funny.

After 20 minutes of soothing warm water on my body, I got out of the shower and wrapped my body with my towel. Then I noticed a big important thing; I didn't have spare clothes to change into.

"Damn." I said under my breath as my wet hair started patted against my forehead when I began walking towards the bathroom door. Opening it slightly, I didn't see Sam, so I took that as a chance to run to my drawer and find anything I could find before Sam could enter the room and find me wet, wrapped in a towel and completely naked. I charged to my drawer, screaming once I heard Sam's voice in the background.

"You look hot." I gasped and grabbed my chest as I felt my heart pounding quickly. I turned around to find him laughing at my sudden reaction to him being a creeper while lying on my bed with his hands behind his neck.

"I didn't see you, I thought you were downstairs." He nodded and moved to the edge of my bed and then I noticed he was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged his biceps beautifully and with green and blue-checkered pajama pants.

He got off my bed and started walking towards me slowly and gently grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers. His fingers started trailing up my arms to my neck to my shoulder and stopped as both his hands grabbed my cheeks.

We stayed staring at each other and into each other's eyes for what seemed forever. He laughed and placed his head on top of mind.

"I guess I should let you change." He said in a whisper and even in whisper his voice sounded sexy as hell.

"I'm surprised we aren't already attacking each other with kisses and getting naked." I laughed softly as I nudged him gently on his arm.

"That can be arranged." His sex-crazed eyes took in, but I nodded my head. Sam gave me a sincere smile as he kissed my cheek.

"I know, I promised that this week would be important and spent on Glee Club and I also promise to give you as much time as you need to finally see that I truly care about you Mercy, because I do." His forehead was back on mine and I moved my head in an approval way, and he let me go.

"I'll go make us popcorn and we can watch Avatar." Sam gasped and covered his mouth in amazement.

"You have that movie?" I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. After Sam let me change, he followed me downstairs to set up the movie, while I started making the popcorn.

Walking with the bowl of popcorn towards the living, an already seated Sam guided me with his hand towards him and I sat next to him, pulling a blanket we had near each other on top of us. Placing the bowl of popcorn in between us, I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead before pressing play on the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Opening my eyes, I felt her warm body against mine. I lowered my head to find a sound asleep Mercedes' resting on my stomach as I had my arms wrapped around her. Halfway into the movie, Mercedes fell completely asleep, and even though it killed me not to finished watching my ultimate favorite movie, Mercedes mattered more. I turned off the T.V and carefully removed the blanket off her, pulling her towards me, I lifted her into my arms. Moving from the living room, I started walking towards the stairs and headed up to her room.

I checked the time and saw it was a quarter till eight and I knew we had to get ready for school. I saw Mercedes flinched for a second and scrunched her nose in the most adorable way I had ever seen, which made me chuckle.

"Mercy, honey. Wake up." I started caressing her arm, even though she was wearing a purple t-shirt and leopard pajama pants, she looked sexy as hell. She slowly started moving her head and finally moved her head up to meet mine.

"Good morning." She said as she started yawning, and I continued caressing her arm. She let out a big sigh, and then moved up from my body and next to me.

"We haven't picked out set list for Quinn, we are one day behind." I had forgotten that we planned to tackle favorite songs by Quinn's favorite artists in an attempt to reverse this war that has been going on with the Glee Club kids and the popular kids.

Before I could speak, Mercedes' phone buzzed. She crawled off the bed and walked to her drawer where he phone was placed and clutched her phone in her hand.

Hearing nothing from her for a good minute, I jumped out of her bed and walked towards her. I saw her smile and handed me the phone; it was a text from Rachel.

_**I'm singing a Mash-up of I Feel Pretty/Unpretty with Quinn today :) But, she still wants to sing L.O.V.E by Ashlee Simpson as an all girl performance with her as lead.**_

"I think that solves our problem." She continued giggling as we both started getting ready for school.

"Mr. Shue? Quinn and I have something we like to perform together." Mr. Shue's was beyond surprised and didn't think twice of letting Rachel and Quinn perform.

The band started playing a slow melody and Quinn started off singing.

**[Quinn]**

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes

Make you feel Unpretty too

I was told I was beautiful

What does that mean to you?

Look into the mirror who inside here?

The one with the long hair

Same old me again today

**Quinn's voice sounded like it had pain; she looked at Rachel with a sensitive smile and patted her shoulder as a reminder for Rachel to continue singing. **

**[Rachel]**

My outsides are cool

My outsides are blue

Every time I think I'm through

It's because of you

I've tried different ways, but it's all the same

At the end of the day I have myself to blame

I'm just trippin'

**[Both]**

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

You can fix your nose if he says so

You can buy all the make-up that MAC can make

But if, you can't look inside you

Find out who am I to

Be in a position to make me feel so

Damn Unpretty

**I looked over to Mercedes who was moving her head to the beat and singing along with them. I smiled and slowly grabbed her hand and interlaced my fingers within hers. **

**[Quinn]**

I feel pretty

**[Rachel]**

Oh, so pretty

[Both]

I feel pretty and witty and bright

And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight.

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

You can fix your nose if he says so

You can buy all the make-up that MAC can make

But if, you can't look inside you

Find out who am I to

Be in a position to make me feel so

Damn Unpretty

I feel pretty, but Unpretty.

The song ended with Rachel in tears and holding Quinn's hand tight. Quinn gave her a sincere and pretty smile as she hugged her quickly before leaving Rachel in the middle of the room as she walked to her seat, which was next to Puck.

"Just so you guys know, I went to the doctors yesterday and I…I cancelled my appointment." Mercedes let go of my hand and stared cheering for her, clapping her hands rapidly.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes' POV<strong>

So Quinn wanted to perform a solo with the help of all the girls in Glee Club; Tina, Rachel and myself included along with Santana and Brittany. She kept saying over and over again the importance of this performance, she wanted to have nothing but girl power and our strength to surpass the problems boys have on us. I'm guessing the boy was Sam, since he broke up with her.

Quinn made us wear, nothing but black clothing and our make-up had to be black with glitter, which symbolizes the strength of women. I don't know, but this girl is seriously something.

We were on the sides of the stage, behind the curtains waiting for Mr. Shue to introduce us to the six boys of Glee Club being our only audience.

"Guys, welcome Quinn and the girls." I still roll my eyes at the name Quinn decided; how original.

The song started playing and Quinn was the first person walking out, screaming the first set of lyrics.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

The performance began as the girls started coming out from behind the side curtains. When they came out, I nearly spit out the water I was drinking, they looked like a bunch of pandas that were washed with glitter. Mercedes looked the least pleased out of all of them; Rachel and Tina were getting into the spirits. Quinn shouted the first set of lyrics and then stayed eyeing me as she sang.

[Quinn]

I'm talking about love!

**She grabbed all the girls and they stood in a circle and just bobbed their bodies to their sides as Quinn continued singing. **

All my girls stand in a circle and clap your hands this is for you

Ups and downs highs and lows no matter what you see me through

**They parted from each other and Quinn slightly pointed at me, and Mr. Shue and the guys knew whom this song was for. I covered my hands in embarrassment as she sang.**

My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone

I don't even know where the hell he goes

But all my girls we're in a circle and nobody's gonna break through

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E

L,O,L,O,L,O

Oh did you hear me say?

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E

L,O,L,O,L,O

**Quinn raised her hands in a defensive mode at me and I tried not to be so uncomfortable, but it was useless.**

Did you hear me say

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E

L,O,L,O,L,O

Im talkin' bout

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E

L,O,L,O,L,O

I'm talkin' bout love, say you'll be my girls for life

Girls for life

Oh hold up, I need another one

I think you, you do too

Grab my bag, got my own money

Don't need any man in this room

**Mercedes looked like she wanted to give me a warm hug, she saw how awkward I feeling. Quinn gave me a death glare as she and girls started doing their choreography. **

My boyfriend he'll be calling me now anytime

I need all my girls to keep him off my mind

So hold up we need another one

What we got is all good

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E

L,O,L,O,L,O

Did you hear me say?

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E

L,O,L,O,LO

Oh did you hear me say?

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E

L,O,L,O,L,O

I'm talking bout

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E

L,O,L,O,L,O

I'm talkin' bout love

I'm talkin' bout love

**Quinn huddled up with the girls and started swaying side to side while having their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders.**

Love is an energy, love is a mystery

Love is meant to be true

Love is a part of me, love is the heart of me

Love is the best thing we do

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E

L,O,L,O,L,O

Oh did you hear me say?

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E

L,O,L,O,L,O

Did you hear me say?

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E

L,O,L,O,L,O

I'm talkin' bout

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E

L,O,L,O,L,O

I'm talkin' bout

Somehow when the song ended, Quinn was exhaling deeply and in front of me as Mr. Shue and guys started clapping. I sighed sharply as I also began clapping with them, wearing the best smile I could make without making it seem like a fake one. After everyone left, including Mercedes; it was only Quinn and I alone in the auditorium.

"That was-" She interrupted me before I could finish.

"Save it, I don't need your pity. As far as I'm concerned and the whole school; I dumped you." I snickered at her comment, wow it didn't surprised me that popularity and her ranking still mattered to her in this school.

"Wow, after today and the performance you did up there; as awkward as may have been for me; you're telling me you didn't enjoy it?" She huffed with anger and placed her arms across her chest.

"If you say this to anyone, I'll deny it but, I like Glee Club. I didn't think that I could be so happy doing something people in this school look so down upon. I mean, it's an instant rush you can't control." My eyes lit up at her confession, I didn't think Quinn could be so down to earth compared to the girl I started dating.

"Quinn, Glee Club isn't at all what these kids at this school think. With you, me, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Finn and Puck in Glee Club, we can convince the entire school that it's something amazing." Quinn moved her lips to the side and sighed.

"Things won't change just because we are in Glee Club, Sam. As much as we want to think, if we want Glee Club to get respect we need to win Nationals, Regionals isn't anything compared to wining Nationals." I gave her a wide smile and started laughing softly.

"So, that means you'll stick with Glee Club? What about the bet? You seemed pretty hooked on it, since your target can't even walk." Quinn rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"No, I told Puck I was done with the bet, he got pretty ticked off but I didn't care. I guess because Artie's dork attitude is growing on me and I don't want to hurt him." I scoffed, he liked his dorkiness but when we were dating and I pulled a Sean Connery impression she rolled her eyes.

"What about when I acted like a complete dork with you? You hated it, but you like it on Artie better?" She chuckled and started walking away from me, before she hit the door of the auditorium she turned around to face me.

"You can't choose love, Sam. It comes to you in a way that catches you off guard. Maybe you and I just weren't meant to be. You'll find someone who'll love you for all your impressions, avatar crazed mind and your mouth." She laughed and left me laughing as well.

My phone started buzzing and I looked to see it was a text from Mercedes.

_**We got a problem, when you can, come to my house.**_

I didn't plan on doing anything else, I went straight to Mercy's home only to find out that Glee Club was in grave danger of being disband.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like the change of attitude of Quinn! She is changed! She's not a two face in this one. So...what do you think is the problem? Hope you guys like it! <strong>

**and i will try to update "A Love That Stays" for everyone who is following that story! I'm busy with school, work i dont have time, especially being it's the FINAL chapter!**

**Anyway, for this story: Please review! It means a lot!**

**Quinn and Rachel's duet was: I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Glee Cast Version**

**Quinn's uncomfortable performance was: Ashlee Simpson "L.O.V.E."**


	9. Day 3: Noah Puckerman

**So, recently i received some hate for this story from an anon, and to tell you the truth i was surprised someone could have so much hate. This was the first time i had ever received something like that and it stung a little bit, because i write these stories for you guys, and i try to write them perfectly and well as i can, and yes there can be some grammatical errors but telling me my story is terrible is something you shouldnt say anonymously, confront me and stop being a coward. I try not to think about it, but i can't say it didnt hurt my feelings. **

****BUT ANYWAY! Back to this story! This chapter is really long! It has some amazing confessions and flashbacks that will leave you with your mouth open. And a happy ending...well not really. After this chapter things will start to slowly get dark in the sense that Mercedes will slowly start to reveal her past to Sam and how she got her tattoo. So please...read and hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Lord knows the moment I walked into Mercy's home and found out what exactly the problem was, I wanted to yell and most importantly I wanted to find that boy and kick him the balls for what he did.

"What do you mean Puckerman's in juvie? What the hell did he do?" Mercedes sighed nodding her head and placed her hands on her hips before she spoke.

"The idiot drove his mom's Volvo through the front of a convenient store and drove off with the atm." My mouth flew wide open and I just stared in disbelieve at Mercedes until she snapped her fingers to try to get me back into reality.

"You have got to be kidding me? When is he getting out?" Mercedes shrugged her shoulder and began walking to her kitchen as I quickly followed behind.

"Sam, this is bad, he's going to miss rehearsals for Regionals, costume fittings, something tells me his actions were relevant to something, to accomplish his stupid goal." Right then and there I knew exactly what she was talking about and it was something I feared and ended up being true.

"The bet. That bastard still cares about that stupid bet." I looked at Mercedes and she flinched when I said the word "bet." She gave me a weak smile and placed leaned into the kitchen counter, resting her weight on her elbows.

"Are you okay?" I head her laugh softly as she lowered her head.

"To think, just two weeks ago you were bashing me, pulling me, calling me all these types of names and now you're on our side. You're in Glee Club, hanging out with what you called 'losers,' sometimes I think it's too good to be true." Mercedes started playing with her fingers as she still had her head lowered. I gently grabbed her chin and raised it up to meet my sincere gaze.

"Mercedes, I would never hurt you. Yes, I was blinded by something as stupid as popularity. I let that take me over and you just managed to be there for those moments where I lost it. But you, Glee Club and your friends mean a lot to me and I would never do anything to harm you or them." She snickered and moved her chin from my hands and started walking away from me. I watched as she fell to her couch and brought her knees up to her chest and just stayed like that. I immediately grew concerned and I approached her sitting beside her as I notice she had tears streaming down her face.

"Mercy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I gently threw my arm around her shoulder as she fell into my arms without being hesitant. Once in my arms she started sobbing quietly and started grabbing my shirt wrinkling it with her fingers as I felt she did that as an attempt to not scream.

"Sam, sadly you're the only person I feel like I can actually talk to." I laughed softly as she admitted with me being the only one she's starting to trust, and tried not to be mean about it. I began stroking her arms, as she started calming down. She moved from my arms and sat next to me.

"There's this guy, his name is Shane Tinsley." I felt my heart getting punched once she said a guy's name that wasn't mine. Could Mercedes like that prick? But before I could attack her with questions that my now sensitive heart wanted to know, I let her continue.

"We are always planning to going out and when that date arrives, he cancels every time. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't want to be seen outside of the school with me. Is he ashamed of me or something." Damn Mercedes and her insecurities, she was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever encountered. She, out of people should be treated like a queen. Mercedes deserves nothing more than that, but I could see she is still blinded by the fact that I'm the one that can make her feel good, I mean I'm the only one who can.

"Mercy, he's an idiot for not seeing your beauty. If I were him, and we were dating, I would show you off to everyone in this town and say out loud that you're my girlfriend." Mercedes began to blush and looked away from me. I smiled as I heard her giggle.

"Shane, I guess doesn't like me enough. I don't know what to do." She moved her head towards me as she stayed staring at me with a weak smile. Mercedes observed the grandfather clock she had in the living room and immediately stood up from the couch.

"Crap, it's almost midnight, you're parents are probably worrying about you. You should go." She began pulling my already wrinkled shirt more as an attempt to try to pull me up from the couch.

"They think I'm sleeping over at Finn's tonight. I don't want to leave because I want to stay here. I want to lay with you again." Mercedes began to bite her lip and her whole body language changed, she was now nervous.

"Sam, I don't think that's a good idea-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"I want to earn your trust Mercedes. Just like you opened up to me about someone you like-" I scoffed inside because I couldn't believe I just gave her dating advice, but the only person I want her to date is me not Tinsley.

"I want you to open up to me about other things." She moved her head in a disapproving matter and placed her arms across her chest.

"Opening up to someone I just met is something drastic." I finally stood up from the couch and met her hesitant eyes.

"You didn't just meet me, Glee Club doesn't count. You met me before I transferred to McKinley, before I became 'the jock,' before I became popular. Remember, that summer day at the Lima Bean? Where we first met?" Her eyes seemed to open wide in disbelieve.

"That was you? But you…of course that was you. How could I have been so blind? You were that boy; that boy who was playing guitar at the Lima Bean, I remember it clearly.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes' POV<strong>

Sam had resulted in being the boy I saw during the summer playing guitar at the Lima Bean. It was a day I got the news that my parents were staying longer in Rio, for one of their business trips. Being alone all those summer nights, without my father's hugs or my mother's sweet words; made me feel absolutely lonely. Rachel and Tina offered me to sleep over at their house on several occasions but I turned it down. That day when I received the news, I could help but cry; I had awaited their arrival with such anticipation, only to receive otherwise.

* * *

><p><em>I was near the Lima Bean, I had planned to get their favorite coffee and surprise them, but things didn't go as planned. With tears still in my eyes, I didn't care if anyone saw me I entered anyway. Just as I set foot inside the Lima Bean, I started hearing a soft melody being played. It wasn't radio music but rather live music that being played. I turned at every direction to spot where it was coming from and that's when I spotted this handsome boy on stage with his guitar.<em>

_He had brown hair, beautiful ivory skin and piercing green eyes. But what fascinated me was how he captivated me once I heard his voice. _

_**We spent sometime together walking**_

_**Spent sometimes just talking**_

_**About who we were? **_

_**You held my hand so very tightly**_

_**And told me what we could be dreaming of**_

_**There's nothing like you and I**_

_**Nothing like you and I**_

_**There's nothing like you and I**_

_Without knowing, I didn't notice I was walking towards him with my fascinated eyes, he probably thought were disturbing. He noticed me and I quickly looked away from him, feeling my cheeks burning and turning into bright red._

_**We spent sometime together drinking**_

_**Spent sometime just thinking**_

_**About taste of joy**_

_**As our hearts starting beating faster**_

_**I recalled your laughter from long ago.**_

_**There's nothing like you and I**_

_**Nothing like you and I**_

_**There's nothing like you and I**_

_I found a nearby table and quickly sat on the chair as I slowly started placing my eyes on the beautiful singer once again only to find that he was now only gazing at me. He bowed his head towards acknowledging my presence, since I was the only one near the stage. _

_**We spent sometime together crying**_

_**Spent sometime just trying **_

_**To let each other go**_

_**I held your hand so very tightly**_

_**And told you what I would be dreaming of**_

_**There's nothing like you and I**_

_**Nothing like you and I**_

_**There's nothing like you and I**_

_I stayed watching him as he stayed watching me; I felt my heart start to pound faster and faster every time he sang. There was this certain beauty in him and in his voice that made me give into him._

_**So why do I even try?**_

_**There's nothing like you and I**_

_**There's nothing like you and I**_

_**Nothing like you and I**_

_**There's nothing like you and I**_

_**Nothing like you and I**_

_**There's nothing like you and I**_

_I being his only audience, I started applauding once he finished. He gave me a smile that made my knees weak. Even worse, when he placed his guitar down and started walking towards me, I felt like I was going to faint._

"_Hello, I see you're a fan." He chuckled and I began blushing again, he had this cute adorable accent. He sounded like he was from the south, but I wasn't quite sure._

"_I mean who wouldn't be, you have an amazing voice, quite beautiful actually. I haven't you seen you around here, are you new in town?" He groaned annoyed and nodded._

"_I guess my plaid shirt, my hideous boots and my accent doesn't help me blend in, right?" I laughed softly and when I looked up at him, he began staring at me the same way I stared at him: with fascinated eyes. He quickly moved his eyes and cleared his throat once he felt that I was getting a little bit uncomfortable._

"_Yes I am. I just moved here from Memphis, Tennessee. I plan to transfer to William McKinley High School." Was it coincidence or fate that this boy, being the boy of my dreams was going to be attending my same school?_

"_I actually go to that school." His face lit up and began smiling. _

"_Really? That's amazing." We both laughed amongst ourselves. Silence blew fairly quickly and he broke it off. _

"_Would you like to get some coffee with me?" My heart couldn't shut up and stop pounding, it was blocking my brain and I couldn't focus correctly enough to respond to him, but I did eventually._

"_I'd like that." After we both received our coffee, we talked all day in that coffee shop. We began taking about our hopes and dreams, his being he has plans on being a singer and he was glad he got the gig there at the Lima Bean. I told him mine, which were that I wanted to be a singer as well and hopefully receive a Grammy._

_Something about him was making me slowly bring down the walls around my heart, for someone reason I felt safe around him, like I could be myself with him and he wouldn't judge me, something that was dangerous to be feeling around a complete stranger. _

"_Well, I think I have to get going. I'm sorry, I didn't even tell you my name. It's Sam." He extended his hands towards me; grasping it I shook it, telling him my name._

"_Mercedes." We let go of each other's hands and he asked me question I didn't want him to ask me. _

"_Mercedes, your school does have a football team right?" I felt my heart shatter, right then and there I knew there wouldn't be a chance for him and I to become friends._

"_Yes, yes we do." I tried not to sound so disappointed because he looked so excited. _

"_Awesome! I want to try out for the quarterback, so then when I make the team you can come and support me." Even though I screamed internally at his sweet words, I knew his expectations weren't fit for reality. _

"_Yeah, of course. I would love to go to your games." I didn't want to crush his spirit; McKinley does a good job with that. We said our goodbyes and I knew I would never truly be his friend. Once he joined the football team, he was going to get showered with rules. The rules being, he had to be careful whom he spoke with, who was below him, whom they had to slushie. So later he would get the picture that we would never be friends because they would never allow it._

* * *

><p>"I thought you moved away or something because I didn't see you at school. You dyed your hair blonde? You looked like Ken next Quinn, did you know that?" He laughed and grabbed my hands.<p>

"Mercy, remember the first day of school, you, Rachel and Tina were eating on the bleachers?" That was the day the girls and me were remembering our summer. We were eating, laughing so loud; it caught attention of a lot of people, including Sam.

"That was the day you were walking with Finn and Mike on the football field. You stopped halfway and you gave me a big smile. I'd never seen you before and you looked so familiar but I couldn't wrap my head around it." He squeezed my hand tightly and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"You gave me that beautiful smile, you were also shy and started blushing, I could tell. You looked so stunning that day." Sam started playing with my hands and my same faded.

"That was also the day, you figured out we couldn't be friends." His smile faded too.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"_Hey man, who are you staring and smiling at?" Mike had grabbed my shoulder squeezing it tightly. By this time, he didn't really see whom I was staring at since she left the bleachers with her friends. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than the first time I saw her. She had a blue hat with a multi colored leopard print sweater. I saw how she laughed with her friends, and once her eyes came in contact with mine, she was caught off guard and surprised to see me smiling at her._

_I scrunched my nose as I smiled even bigger causing my mouth to open from the excitement that I had finally found her. Watching her leave with her friends, my heart stopped once she turned her head and gave me a shy wave. I excused myself from Mike and Finn and followed her._

_Making my way inside the school and down the hallway, I was inches away from reaching her when I had to brace myself for a red slushie I thought was going to be thrown at me but instead it was meant for her. Suddenly the hallway was covered with screams and red sticky dye. I turned to see her outfit soaked in red slushie dye; I was appalled that someone would do that. I called to her but I was stopped._

"_Mer…Mercedes!" A loud a raspy voice called to me, turning around I saw my school guide Puck and a very pretty blonde in a cheerleading uniform walking beside him._

"_Evans!" Making they way to me, the hazel-eyed girl gave me a sweet smile._

"_Puck hello, did you see that? Some punk thought it was funny to throw a red slushie at that innocent girl." That's when they both looked at each other and started laughing. Puck walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and with his other arm punched my stomach playfully._

"_Oh, Quinny, I think he has a lot yet to learn." I was confused at to what they were referring. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked and the ivory skin cheerleader spoke._

"_They are losers, Glee club singers, who perform nothing but show choir tunes and wear ridiculous outfits for their assembly performances. They are the lowest you can get at this school. Even the AV losers are above them and that's saying something. If you want to be cool, if you want to be popular and you want to fit in; you'll stay far away from a microphone as possible." Her harsh words were cruel but she had a point. I just moved here from a town where every corner there was street singers and country club karaoke. Where it was okay to sing out of the blue on the streets because people would join and everything would be all right. But this wasn't Tennessee; it was Lima and things around here worked pretty differently. But the problem was that I loved singing, that was something I couldn't just shut off forever; but then again I didn't want to be a loser forever. _

"_Is that why you had me dye my hair?" I was terribly afraid of letting people touch my hair; especially give it an entirely different color. Puck took me to a nearby salon and had my brown locks changed into blonde, but they looked like someone just put lemon juice in my hair. I liked the change, my mother freaked but it didn't look bad on me._

"_Exactly bro, you got to look the part. Now, where are my manners; Sam this is Quinn Fabray." I looked over at the pretty girl and I noticed she was getting closer and closer to me. That's when her hazel eyes, her beautiful skin, and her smile mesmerized me._

"_Nice to meet you." I tried not to act like a dork, but my inner avatar wanted to come out, thankfully it didn't._

_We started walking to the cafeteria when I saw Mercedes come out of the bathroom. My eyes lit up and I was about to speak to her when Quinn did that for me. _

"_Mercedes, like your morning dose?" I turned to Quinn and was shocked at what she said to Mercedes. From the way Mercedes looked, cold, powerless and weak; all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her to ignore them. But that wasn't the role I had to portray here at McKinley; I had to hate them, but why?_

"_Leave her alone Quinn." The Asian girl said as she glared at Quinn. Mercedes eyes met mine and for a moment she looked at me the way she did in the Lima Bean when I first started singing, with fascinated eyes. I felt someone's hand intertwined in mine, seeing it was Quinn, I turned back at Mercedes who looked completely hurt and rolled her eyes walking away from us. _

_I turned my body towards her, as she did the same. In that very instant when she gave me a weak smile; I knew in my heart that we would never be friends because they would never allow it._

* * *

><p>"You're that boy!" Mercedes kept repeating those words over and over again as her hands clutched my arms.<p>

"I'm that boy!" I laughed softly as I placed my hand on her cheek, as she still couldn't stop smiling. Her smile started to slowly disappear as I kept staring at her intensely.

"What is it?" I started stroking her face with my thumb and smiled at her.

"I was never a stranger to you but I was in that coffee shop and you trusted me completely. All I want is to get to know you, every bit; because I want you Mercedes." She sighed deeply and nodded.

"You won't ever give up will you?" I chuckled and I placed my forehead on top of hers. Closing my eyes I asked my question again.

"Can I lay with you?" I whispered to her and suddenly felt her warm lips on mine for a brief second. When I opened my eyes, she was practically glowing.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes' POV<strong>

I could feel the cool breeze of the morning hit my face as I slowly opened my eyes to find Sam's head under a pillow and softly snoring. I couldn't help but giggle; the sun was hitting him and made his skin glisten. I moved my eyes from admiring his god-like physique and closed my eyes once again.

Suddenly I head a loud shiver and saw it was Sam but I noticed he didn't have a blanket covering him. Sam was shirtless, with pajama pants on and no blanket, I was about to place the one that was covering me over him when he started mumbling in his sleep.

"So cold-" He said as he moved his body away from me and hugged my pillow tightly.

"Must use…the force." I had to cover my mouth from screaming with laughter to what Sam was mumbling. This boy was quoting Star Wars, and I felt my face get red with trying hard not to laugh. Calming myself down, I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and tried to move him, in an attempt to wake him up.

"Sam?" He jumped when he heard me call to him.

"Lea? Oh, oh my god! I'm sorry. I was-" That's when I lost it and started laughing so hard. He looked over at him and saw his face start to turn bright red.

I covered my face with my blanket and continued laughing and even though my laughter was muffled, it was still pretty loud. After a few minutes, I finally calmed down and moved the blanket off my face, only to find Sam inches from me.

"Sam! Jesus! You scared me!" He moved a strand of hair from my face and placed it behind my ear.

"Not that I don't like your nightly sleepovers, but is this going to be a usual thing?" I asked him as grabbed my hands.

"All I want is to get to know you, you haven't told me anything yet." I sighed and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Then I guess you'll have to sleep here for a long time until you'll get something out of me." His smile faded and slowly moved away from me and off the bed, heading towards the door.

"What is it something I said?" He stopped before he could reach the doorknob and turned around.

"You were willing to trust a complete stranger with your inner thoughts and you can't trust me?" I removed my blanket off me and jumped off the bed and near him

"But you aren't a stranger anymore." I covered myself with my robe and placed my arms across my chest.

"Exactly Mercy, I'm not a stranger to you. You know me and I just wish I knew you too." He gave me a feeble smile and turned away from me and opened my bedroom door.

"Wait, look I'm sorry that I haven't been very open with you. I guess I'm still in shock and vulnerable since we…explored each other in the choir room and I have a right to be. I also have a right to be distant from you. I mean I still kick myself in my imaginary nuts every time I look back at how easily I gave in." Sam chuckled and closed the door.

"Do you regret it?" He asked me as he slowly began walking towards me and staring at me with his piercing green eyes.

"I couldn't understand, why I was so drawn to you when we were singing the duet. I couldn't explain it because it felt real. You looked and sounded so familiar and you took control over me when you began to sing, and no; I would never regret my first time." He started biting his lip and was close enough to me as he started caressing open skin around my shoulder.

"Are you afraid that I will hurt you? That I will judge you when you tell me something about yourself? No one is perfect Mercedes, I'm no one to judge." My eyes started forming tears when he asked me the first question.

"How did you know I was afraid? Because I am, I'm terrified Sam. I let it fall, my heart; as it fell you rose to claim it. You now own my heart, Sam. He grabbed my cheeks and placed them within his hands and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. He picked me up and he started kissing me with me in his arms.

Tripping on his shoes we both fell back hard on my bed, laughing so loud when we noticed what happened. His body was on top of mine and that's when I tickled him.

"Come on, we have to get ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

My heart feels like it's in the heavens. Mercedes finally decided to give us a try, and I couldn't be happier. We both made our way towards the hallway of McKinley hand in hand and without a care in the world. I wanted to show her off, I want Shane and any other guys to know that she was mine and no one else's.

Looking at my girlfriend who was beside me, she had a red shirt that was showing a little bit of cleavage and a necklace that had her name on it. She wore black skinny jeans and purple sneakers and she looked beautiful as always.

As we walked up to her locker, I didn't want to let go of her hand. She tried pulling her hand away from mine but my grip was tight but not too tight.

"Sam, I need to open my locker." I started giving her my famous puppy dog eyes; since they usually worked on my mother and Stacey, I wanted to put them to a test.

"Sam, what on earth are you doing? You look like your constipated." That's when I lost it and I began laughing really loud. I let go of her hand and I covered my mouth because we were near the library and the librarian came out and had to shush me.

Mercedes leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek and started playing with her lock as she tried opening it. I placed my head against other lockers and sighed.

"I guess my puppy dog eyes didn't work?" She laughed softly; opening her locker she looked at me.

"Those were puppy dogs eyes?" She was a joker, I moved near her tickling her briefly.

"I knew they were puppy dogs eyes, they just don't work on me." Damn, guess they will only have affect on my mother and Stacey.

"I have to write that down." Nodding her head playfully and grabbing her books out of her locker, I saw Artie wheeling towards us fairly quickly.

"Artie, are you okay?" I asked which made Mercedes turned as she suddenly saw Artie next to us, sweating and out of breathe.

"Mercedes. Sam. Thank god I found you. Turns out, Puck didn't even last a night in juvie. He got out this morning because he told his probation officer that he was going to do community service." I looked at Mercedes who was surprised and relieved.

"So, is he here today?" Artie nodded his head rapidly.

"The thing is; he told his probation officer he knew a cripple that needed some help and she went for it." Mercedes' mouth flew wide open and I just looked at him in disbelieve.

"So, you're his community service?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Wait, this is perfect Artie. Since you are going to be spending time with him, you can show him the ropes of Glee Club; make his inner rock star come out, with an attitude like that I know he dreams of being one." Artie's face lit up and gave Mercedes' a high five.

"When he was wheeling me around, I heard him mumbling the chorus to 'One Love' by Bob Marley, maybe I can convince him to sing it, publically." I wasn't sure as what Artie was referring to.

"Wait, like in front of the whole school? I doubt Puck would do that." Before Artie could respond, Puck came out of nowhere and grabbed the handlebars of Artie's wheelchair and started wheeling him.

"Come on Arturo, it's raining, I'm hungry, and I got a little bit cash." Artie looked awfully terrified and spoke.

"Where do I come in?" Puck looked at Mercedes and me and motioned us to follow him. I interlaced my fingers within Mercedes' hands after she closed her locker and we followed Puck and Artie.

Making our way to the quad of the school, Puck stopped Artie in front of the steps. Puck grabbed his guitar case, opening it; he placed the strap on the guitar and threw the strap over his shoulder.

"Puck, shouldn't you being studying Geometry, aren't you failing?" Puck rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"One thing I learned in my twenty-four hours in juvie-" Artie interrupted him.

"Don't you mean, 8 hours?" Puck huffed with anger and scoffed.

"Whatever, like I was saying; one thing I learned in juvie, cash is key." Puck pulled out three-dollar bills and threw it in his open case.

"Unless people know, we're not doing it for free." I looked at Mercedes who was shocked because one: Puckerman was going to sing in front of the entire school with Artie. And second, they were going to ask people for money while they sing.

"Wait, you think people are going to pay us to sing? I don't think hustling is allowed on school grounds." Puck smacked his lips in an annoyed manner and started strumming his guitar.

"Watch and learn, young Jedi in a wheelchair." I felt Mercedes squeezed my hand and I saw she was giggling. Then I remembered my brief moment I had, quoting Star Wars this morning.

"This is so badass, I've never broken the rules like this." Mercedes started cooing Artie and let go of my hand to place them on Artie's shoulder. I smirked sweetly as Mercedes hugged his friend tightly. I walked towards Artie and pumped fists with him.

**[Puck]**

**One love**

**One heart**

**Let's get together and feel all right**

_**[Artie]**_

_**Hear the children crying**_

**[Puck]**

**One love**

_**[Artie]**_

_**Hear the children crying**_

**[Puck]**

**One heart**

_[Both]_

_Sayin' give thanks and praise to the lord_

_And I will feel all right_

_Sayin let's get together and feel all right_

_**[Artie]**_

_**Let them all pass all their dirty remarks**_

_**There is one question I'd really love to ask**_** (One Heart)**

**[Puck]**

**Is there a place for the hopeless sinner**

**Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own?**

_**[Artie]**_

_**Believe me**_

_**One love**_

**[Puck]**

**What about the one heart**

**[Artie]**

**One heart**

**[Puck]**

**What about the love?**

_[Both]_

_Let's get together and feel all right_

Suddenly Puck started going table by table pushing people towards his open case and one by one, they started placing money into his case. By time they finished their song, Puck's case had approximately three hundred dollars in it.

"Listen sexy mama, Arturo; I want a solo. This duet was cool and all but, I want the attention centered on me. Crap, I sound just like the Jew!" Mercedes rolled her eyes and nodded at Puck.

"What song did you have in mind?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes' POV<strong>

"Mr. Shue? I want to perform something along with the guys…except Artie and porcelain." Artie nodded and motioned his hands in the air to say "no hard feelings." My mouth flew wide when Puck called Kurt, porcelain. Kurt started mumbling curse words, which made me laugh.

"Oh, awesome guys, go right ahead." Sam wasn't sitting next to me this say, since I knew he was going to perform with Puck. Finn sat on the drums, and Mike and Sam got two microphones and stands and stood behind Puck and his electric guitar.

[Puck]

T-T-teacher stop that screamin'

Teacher don't you see?

Don't wanna be no uptown fool

My eyes shot wide open when Sam and Mike both ripped open their jackets only to find a multi colored zebra print ripped shirt hiding underneath and that showed off their shoulders and their stomachs. Quickly they grabbed markers out of their pockets and drew two lines on their cheeks and placed tiger printed bandanas on their foreheads.

Maybe I should go to hell

But I am doing well

Teacher needs to see me after school

Both Sam and Mike started singing into the microphone along with Puck. Sam looked like a sexy animal, but I also couldn't stop laughing.

_**[All]**_

_**I think of all the education that I've missed**_

_**But then my homework was never quite like this!**_

They both jumped into the air and started shaking their legs and did jazz hands. Once that was done, everyone started cheering loud for them as they continued signing along with Puck

_**Ow! Got it bad,**_

_**Got it bad,**_

_**Got it bad,**_

_**I'm hot for teacher!**_

_**I've got it bad, so bad**_

_**I'm hot for teacher!**_

Sam grabbed the microphone off the stand while checking his watch and started walking towards Finn who looked like he was murdering the drum set because he was hitting them really hard.

_**[Sam]**_

_**Oh man, I think the clock is slow**_

_**(What are you doin' this weekend?) **_

_**[Mike]**_

_**I don't feel tardy**_

Finn scared the crap out of me when he screamed

_**[Finn]**_

_**Class dismissed!**_

Suddenly Mike and Sam started sword fighting with the microphone stands. Mike motioned it towards Sam's legs and he jumped into the air. Then Mike "stabbed" Sam with the stand. They both went to their spots and Puck continued to sing.

[Puck]

I heard about your lessons

But lessons are so cold

I didn't know about this school

That's when I nearly lost it. Sam and Mike started doing what seemed like body rolls, but the way they moved made me tingle, especially Sam, since he stared at me while doing it.

Little girl from Cherry Lawn

How can you be so bold?

How did you know that golden rule?

_**[All]**_

_**I think of all the education that I've missed**_

_**But then my homework was never quite like this!**_

_**Whoa! Got it bad,**_

_**Got it bad,**_

_**Got it bad,**_

_**I'm hot for teacher!**_

_**I've got it bad, so bad**_

_**I'm hot for teacher!**_

They did there jazz hands again and started sashaying and that's when Kurt was the loudest of us all. He was fangirling all the way, since the boys did his signature move.

[Puck]

Whoa!

Ooh, yes I'm hot

I started fanning myself, as I saw Sam shake his body so provocatively. The song had ended and Mr. Shue couldn't stop telling the guys how awesome they were, especially Puck. We were also dismissed. I went down to greet Sam and give a quick kiss on his lips. He chuckled as I started playing with his bandana and his multi colored zebra print ripped shirt that did a beautiful job showing off his chiseled body.

"You looked like a sexy animal while performing." I whispered in his ear.

"Oh really?" He started giving a flirty grin and started tickling me, but then he stopped when Puck asked us to stay behind for a little bit. We both stayed behind with Puck and Sam asked him, something I had forgotten.

"What about the bet?" Puck shrugged his shoulders and extended his hand towards Sam.

"Truce?" Sam laughed and pulled Puck for a hug instead of a handshake. I was so happy that this was happening but I could tell Puck was getting uncomfortable.

"All right man, let go!" Sam released him from his hug and Puck fixed his shirt.

"Now, sexy mama; I want to get to know that little Jew better." He had to ruin the moment.

"Puck, if you want to know more about her, you'll know that her name isn't Jew it's Rachel and since when do you care?" Puck chuckled and smiled at me.

"She's makes me want to light myself on fire but she can sing. And, she's cute." Suddenly without warning I grabbed Puck's shirt and pulled him down to my eye level.

"If you hurt her, I'll rip off that nipple ring you so try to hide under your shirts but fail to do so and I'll take the skin that comes off of it and feed it to my dog!" I could tell Puck had fear in his eyes. My face turned from vicious to sweet and that seemed to freak him out more. I released him from my grip and he moved away from me, smiling.

"You are feisty." I giggled as Sam wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Not as much as you." He laughed and we made our way out of the choir room.

* * *

><p>SO? Did you guys like it?<p>

Sam's song in the cofee shop was The Perishers "Nothing like you and I"

Puck and Artie's duet was Glee Cast Version "One Love"

And Puck's solo was Glee Cast Version "Hot for Teacher"

**I really hope you guys liked, and please if you have any concerns about this or any of my future stories, please tell me. I am open to opinions, but not really harsh ones. Well, idk maybe i'm overreacting. **

Anyway! Please Review!


End file.
